Nicotina
by xquency
Summary: Shikadai está enamorado de Himawari Uzumaki, Sarada está enamorada del hermano de ella, Boruto. Si no pueden tener a la persona que aman, no era mala idea arrastrarse a los brazos del otro como "amigos con beneficios" aunque no se soportaran. / —No te confundas. Solo quiero pasar el rato.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

 _Chica Problemática_

.

 _«Cruza mi corazón y mi esperanza de morir, quema mis pulmones y maldice mis ojos._

 _He perdido el control y no lo quiero de vuelta. Voy adormecido, he sido secuestrado. Es tan problemático.»_

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido interesado romántica o sexualmente hacia Sarada Uchiha. Sí, era su compañera de generación, y sus padres eran grandes amigos, pero nunca había llegado a conocerla realmente. Para él, la chica era un completo enigma.

Solo recordaba verla en la aldea o reuniones entre ellos. Le desagradaba la actitud tan cerrada y fría de ella, y su incapacidad para tener una conversación cordial sin responder con monosílabos. Sonaría hipócrita de él, teniendo en cuenta que era igual, pero buscaba personas distintas a él, no idénticas.

No

Con Himawari Uzumaki era completamente distinto. La hija del Hokage era una hermosa joven de, en ese momento, quince, casi dieciséis años. Su cabello era corto por debajo de los hombros, de un lindo tono azulado, piel suavemente bronceada, ojos como pequeños lapislázuli y adorables marcas en sus mejillas.

Su aura era adorable y compasiva, con una brillante sonrisa que lograba alegrar a quienes la vieran. Dulce y amorosa, pero a la vez fuerte y valiente, una esposa ideal. Se dejaba llevar por los demás, sin oponerse mucho, siendo detallista y afable.

Sí, una esposa ideal.

La hija del gran y temido Sasuke Uchiha era todo lo contrario. Su piel era pálida, pero a la vez sin lucir enfermiza. Sus ojos eran saltones y ónix, como cuevas misteriosas que se cerraban para impedirle el paso a su análisis. Su frente era prominente, aunque al menos hacía armonía con su rostro bien estructurado.

Su cabello era tan oscuro como sus ojos, lacio y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, y su flequillo caía hacia su lazo izquierdo, enmarcando su rostro junto a unos lentes rojos. De cuerpo, podía defenderse con que no era para nada plana como su madre, aunque tampoco escultural como Himawari.

En personalidad, era un demonio andante. A pesar de ser valiente, noble e internamente compasiva, la desgraciada era tan agria como un limón, con una expresión de estar oliendo mierda todo el tiempo. Malhumorada, violenta, escurridiza, quejica y de carácter fuerte, siempre imponiendo su opinión y ambiciones. Interesada, aunque astuta, y muy, muy inteligente.

No, no era una esposa ideal. Él, aunque sonara machista, quería una esposa sumisa, no una condenada amargada con mal control de la ira y cara de perra presumida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos juicios, se halló bebiendo con la perra desgraciada luego de encontrarla en el bar lejano al centro de Konoha, con una expresión cerrada y sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro.

Si se pareciera más a su madre, sería un buen partido. Lamentablemente era la versión femenina de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Por qué te sientas a mi lado? No tengo interés en hablar, sin ofender —musitó Sarada, arrastrando las palabras mientras le daba vueltas a su vaso con cerveza.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Era, sin duda, una hija de p... Sakura-san le caía bien. Mejor se tragaba el comentario. Frunció el ceño, tomando un trago de aquel cocktail suave. Era un quejica a la hora de beber.

—Tch, tampoco quería hablar contigo. Pero eres la única medianamente normal en esta mierda —bufó, señalando con su pulgar a los comensales del bar—. Aunque eres igual de problemática.

Hasta el momento no se había fijado en que los ojos de la Uchiha estaban rojos, como si hubiese llorado todo el día. Fue cuando esta fijó sus ojos ónix en él para darse cuenta. Pero sonaba imposible.

—Vete al diablo, Shikadai. Hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar tu mierda.

No le sorprendía que la chica tuviese ese carácter, de cualquier modo. Boruto, Mitsuki, ella y él eran los únicos jōnin de su generación, y tanto ella como él eran ANBU. ¿Quizás había fallado en alguna misión?

—Fastidiosa... ¿Qué tienes? —interrogó, pidiendo otra copa, mientras la miraba. Su ceño estaba un poco más fruncido de lo normal, si acaso eso era posible.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decirte? De todas formas, no tengo nada —gruñó, buscando algo en su bolso, para luego apretar la mandíbula con rabia—. No me jodas... Debió ser Daisuke... Hijo de... Olvídalo.

—¿Uh?

Enarcó una ceja, mirando como a esta se le encendían un poco las mejillas. ¿Acaso estaba sonrojada? Jamás pensó que viviría para ver eso.

—Dejé mi billetera, y he bebido como un marinero. No creo que me dejen pagarlo luego —respondió al ver la curiosidad del Nara, que la miraba como si fuese un raro enigma.

—¿Quieres que pague tu cuenta y luego me lo devuelves? Problemático...

—Si no es mucho pedir —balbuceó la de lentes, desviando su mirada con un visible sonrojo por haber pasado verguenza delante de él.

—No lo sé, me trataste como un saco de papas, Ensalada Problemática —se mofó, formando una media sonrisa—. Sin embargo, soy un caballero y lo haré; solo si compramos una botella, vamos a mi casa y me cuentas que sucedió.

¿Por qué quería beber con la perra desgraciada? No tenía idea. Pero el mismo se sentía como un pedazo de basura luego de haber tenido un percance amoroso, que quizás le contaría a Sarada. La estaba usando para desahogarse, qué bajo.

Pero al ver la mirada de la jōnin, supo que ella pensaba hacer lo mismo.

—Hn, vamos.

Aquella aceptación inmediata lo descolocó. Seriamente, habían pensado que ella se negaría y él cedería a pagar su cuenta sin pedirle nada a cambio. Quizás no era tan mala compañía, después de todo.

Pidió una botella de ron, y con eso haló a la Uchiha del brazo. No se había dado cuenta que, de hecho, sí estaba algo ebria, pero solo un poco. Aparentemente podía competir con la tolerancia al alcohol con la Quinta Hokage, porque la cuenta había sido elevada.

Algo le sucedía a esa mocosa, de eso estaba seguro. Porque no era normal ver a una joven de diecisiete años bebiendo como marinero en pleno miércoles.

El camino hacia su departamento fue corto. No era la mejor zona, ya que uando decidió irse de casa a una edad tan joven su madre se había opuesto, negándole cualquier apoyo económico y prohibiéndole a su padre darle un ryō. Menos mal su tío Kankurō era un alcahueta de lo peor, y quizás por eso lo quería tanto.

Sarada se adentró incluso antes que él, lanzándose al sofá. Sí, tenía el licor por la cabeza, porque ella se consideraba una persona muy educada.

—Tu casa es un desorden —fue su única observación.

Su ceño se frunció, mientras buscaba los vasos de shots en la cocina. Agradecía que Inojin y Chōchō se pasaran a beber seguido, y lo hubiesen hecho comprar aquel juego de vasos.

—Limpiar es problemático —fue su corta respuesta, a lo que ella sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—No me analices, Uchiha —bufó, virtiendo el ron en cada copa y pasándosela sin tocar su mano.

Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con ella. Se bebió todo el shot de golpe antes que él y exigió otro con la mirada.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, pasó el trago, sintiendo el fuerte sabor acentuarse en su lengua y bajar por su estómago.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, mientras volvía a vertir ron en los vasos—. Te ves hecha basura.

—Tú tampoco te ves bien, deberías hablar primero —gruñó, arrebatándole el primer vaso que sirvió y tomando un trago.

Esa botella no duraría con ella.

Con un tic nervioso en el ojo, volvió a llenársela.

—Qué problemático... Si te digo, me dices. ¿Trato?

—Trato —asintió, subiendo sus pies al sofá.

Como aquello le daba igual, no la riñó por esa acción. Simplemente bebió un shot y meditó muy bien sus palabras. Sus cosas personales eran eso, personales, y jamás se las había contado a nadie.

La única persona que conocía sus problemas eran sus padres, luego de que lo acribillaran porque llevaba más de una semana con cara de tragedia. Aunque en realidad, su madre lo había obligado, y su padre solo estaba detrás de ella para que no le gritara por no preocuparse por él.

Su familia era todo un problema.

—La persona que me gusta aparentemente lo sabe y ha decidido ignorarme profesionalmente por tres semanas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sarada parpadeó, sintiendo como sus brazos pesados aún se estiraban para ahora servirse un shot por su cuenta.

—¿Y quién te gusta? —le preguntó, algo perdida. Él no era una persona que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas.

En realidad, le era más factible estar teniendo esa conversación con Chocho Inojin. No el llorón de Shikadai que vivía en las nubes y solo se centraba en quejarse de que sus oponentes eran unos inútiles, una digna mezcla del Nara y la Sabaku No.

—Himawari Uzumaki —respondió secamente. Ya sentía su lengua enredarse y sus piernas ponerse pesadas. No, no sabía manejar el alcohol, a diferencia de su compañera.

—¿¡Eh!? Vaya... —ladeó la cabeza, desviando su mirada. Terrible coincidencia—. No me esperaba eso, es decir... Pensé que preferirías a una kunoichi fuerte y... No lo sé, como Temari-san quizás.

—¿Por qué querría salir con alguien como mi madre? —inquirió con una mueca de desagrado, olisqueando su vaso—. Además, Hima es fuerte. Hasta más que tú, chica problemática.

Soltó una risa, jugando con su shot recién servido mientras él la miraba con molestia.

—Vale, te acepto que no es mala, pero tampoco es excelente. Mucho menos a mi nivel —dijo orgullosa, cambiando su expresión de "estoy-oliendo-mierda" a una pretenciosa. Era un avance—. Aunque te concedo que es muy hermosa. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es demasiado tímida como para decirte qué piensa al respecto?

—No te invité para que me aconsejarás, Sarada. Es tu turno —gruñó.

La Uchiha ladeó nuevamente su cabeza, con ese gesto en sus labios tan similar al de su padre. Realmente, la kunoichi era una caja de gestos andante.

—Puede que se parezca a lo tuyo. Me gusta alguien, no lo sabe ni lo sabrá. Hoy comenzó su relación con alguien y se ven muy felices. Fin de la historia.

Bingo. Por eso estaba llorando. El Nara ató cabos rápidamente, recordando que Midori Inuzuka se había pasado todo el día con Boruto y ambos muy cariñosos. Aunque llevaban así varios días, ese miércoles en específico era notable.

—Te gusta el problemático de Boruto, ya veo —musitó con la nariz arrugada—. Sin ofender, ¿Qué le ves? Además, pensé que lo odiabas.

—No es de tu incumbencia —gruñó la Uchiha—. Solo tú y Mitsuki lo saben, así que te lo callarás si sabes lo que te conviene.

Las amenazas como esa lo sacaban de sus casillas. Cuando quiso levantarse a llevar la botella al estante, porque ninguna estaba en condiciones de seguir bebiendo a menos de que quisieran volverse un desastre en la sala, sus piernas no le respondieron correctamente y su cabeza dio un respingo.

—Ven, yo la llevo, quejica —se mofó con una sonrisa torcida, levantándose.

Soltó una risa al ver que la reacción de Sarada había sido igual. Sus piernas no le respondieron, y cayó sobre sus manos en la mesa de vidrio templado que estaba entre ambos sofás café con rojo.

Esta gruñó al escuchar las burlas del Nara, pero su razonamiento era un desatre. No supo de dónde sacó ese instinto, pero sus manos se ciñeron en los brazos musculos de la kunoichi y la atrajeron a su asiento, aunque haciendo más esfuerzo del normal.

—Suéltame, hn. Tengo fatiga... Con suerte vomito sobre ti.

—No vas a vomitar, chica problemática. Con ese aguante solo es probable que te duermas —le respondió, acomodándola sobre su pecho. Extrañamente, estaba cálida, otorgándole una cómoda sensación en su cuerpo. El clima no era específicamente caliente, y las ventanas estaban abiertas.

—Estás frío, idiota —balbuceó, con sus lentes torcidos y casi cayéndose de su rostro de una forma algo graciosa—. Pareces un muerto.

—Y tú un horno, ya cállate —gruñó nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados, dispuesto a dormir.

Lo que sucedió luego, era algo que seguía sin comprender. Quizás era la esencia de una mujer despechada, o la inhibición producida por tanto alcohol, o ambas.

Pero Sarada Uchiha había subido hasta su rostro y lo había besado, de una forma torpe e inexperta pero no por eso menos incitadora. Cuando el Nara abrió los ojos y vio su rostro carente de lentes, determinó que se veía mucho mejor que con ellos.

O quizás era el alcohol. O ambas cosas.

.

.

N/A: Una pareja ultra mega rara que nació porque, ¿Qué más llamativo que una pareja tan... Tan ShikaSara?

No veo a Shikadai con Himawari. Lo siento. Los Nara aman a las mujeres problematicas y de carácter endemoniado. Himawari es demasiado dulce y adorable para ese papel. Por eso, la dejo con Inojin.

Also, si puse ShikaTema como pareja secundaria es por asuntos de paralelismo. Luego sabrán por qué.

Midori Inuzuka es un personaje que cree para mi otro fic, Vórtice del Tiempo. Pronto habrá de ella, aunque su propósito en este fic es muy distinto al otro.

Si llega a haber un comentario, ¿Especificarían si quieren lemon o que quede implicito? Ya que por la temática del fic... Se sobreentiende que será un tema recurrente, ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, las canciones al inicio son muy importantes, ya que son mi playlist de la pareja. Si quieren que la suba, lo haré en 8tracks o algo.

La principal es Nicotine de Panic! at The Disco, la cual dio vida a este fic y el nombre.

.

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

.

 _Tú propones, yo acepto_

.

 _«Las manzanas no son siempre una disculpa apropiada; el dulce de azúcar y mantequilla y los chicles_

 _son agridulces para mí._

 _Me llamas niña, mientras sigues contando todas tus monedas, pero tú no eres mi papi y yo no soy tu muñequita, y tu diccionario está destruido.»_

Sus sentidos, en dicho momento, se habían nublado completamente. Sus manos habían apretado la cintura de la pálida chica, mientras sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de ella, aumentando el ritmo cada segundo.

Si le hubiesen dicho que besar podría ser tan placentero, lo habría hecho más seguido. Sus besos anteriores habían sido roces babosos y repugnantes, de vez en cuando algo agradables. Pero ese beso con Sarada Uchiha era un cocktail de sensaciones, formando sentimientos libidosos en su parte baja, quemando su piel.

Cargando a la joven kunoichi sin dificultad, caminó por el corto pasillo de su casa, sin alejarse de los labios rosados y carnosos de la chica. El único momento en que se alejó fue cuando la botó en la cama y se acomodó encima, para luego unir sus labios nuevamente.

—H-Hey... —balbuceó la de lentes cuando la boca del Nara bajó hasta su cuello, lamiendo rápidamente y con dificultad para mantenerse sobre sus brazos.

Este no se inmutó ante su llamado, siguió besando su cuello de porcelana, cerrando los ojos para permitir hundirse en la satisfacción que le otorgaba tener a la kunoichi en sus brazos.

A Sarada no le importaba realmente, quizás por beber tanto. Pero el estar en esa situación no le incomodaba en absoluto, y en su lugar introdujo sus manos dentro la oscura camisa del Nara, sintiendo su torso marcado por tantas horas de entrenamiento.

El tacto caliente de la Uchiha era demasiado, y lo hizo tensarse con los ojos semi abiertos. Pero cuando las manos de ella se fijaron en su trasero y sus labios se hicieron presentes en su clavícula, la entrepierna del Nara no pudo quedarse tranquila como ya lo había hecho.

—Puedo parar, pero solo ahora, mujer. Luego no me vas a ir tachando de que violé o no sé qué mierdas —gruñó con una voz rasposa, pasando su lengua por el nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Solo hazlo, idiota —se mofó, con el ceño fruncido.

Y ahí, en esa fracción de segundos, comprendió la belleza de los Uchiha. No era una belleza como la de Himawari y Sakura, adorable, grácil y brillante. Ni como su prima Yodo, o Chōchō e Ino, esbelta, curvea y despampanante.

La belleza de los Uchiha, aquella de la que tanto se hablaba debido a la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha en su época como galán de la aldea, estaba a base de elegancia, la frialdad e inexpresividad de sus personalidades, que los hacían parecer reyes y reinas del hielo, en ese brillo en sus ojos, llenos de sentimientos a flor de piel.

Recordó la charla con su padre, dónde le contó la historia del Clan Uchiha luego de que preguntara por qué tenía solo cuatro miembros, contando a Sakura, Sarada y el hermano menor de esta, Daisuke. Los Uchiha eran personas que sentían todo al extremo, que amaban con tanta fuerza que podía convertirse en un gran odio con facilidad.

Y todas esas emociones tan intensas se veían en los ojos ónix de los tres Uchihas de nacimiento con vida.

Entre gemidos y jadeos unidos, y rápidas estocadas en su momento, probablemente durante media hora, ambos ninjas habían quedado dormidos por la bebida, con sus mejillas sonrojadas completamente.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, un claro dolor de cabeza lo recibió. Solo recordaba haber bebido mucho y tenido sexo sin decoro, quedando mullido a decir verdad.

Se acercó a la mujer que dormía junto a él, observando su espalda sudorosa y blanquecina. Al ver su rostro, hizo una mueca. Realmente se había acostado con Sarada Uchiha.

No es que la chica le asqueara, pero no le parecía lo suficientemente bonita para él. Tampoco le gustaba su carácter. ¿No pudo haber sido Himawari, o Yodo? Incluso hubiese preferido que fuese Mirai, a quien trataba como una hermana mayor.

Eso era demasiado problemático y no quería lidiar con eso. Movió a la chica por el brazo, quizás demasiado bestia.

—¿Qué demon...? Déjame en paz —gruñó la adormilada chica, restregándose los ojos.

Al levantar su rostro hacia él, parpadeó, y tuvo que buscar sus lentes en la mesa de noche para ver correctamente. No, su vista no le fallaba, Shikadai estaba a su lado con esa mueca característica de él. Y el dolor en sus caderas y cintura, y el escozor en su entrepierna le dejó muy claro lo que había pasado.

—Dime que es una mala broma —gruñó nuevamente.

—No. Bebiste más que los ancianos y te arrastraste a mi cama. ¿Te puedes ir? —masculló, estirándose como si fuera un gato.

El rostro de Sarada Uchiha era un poema. Sí, estaba bastante molesta y probablemente lo golpearía. Pero luego cambió a una mueca imperceptible y una expresión algo dolorosa en sus ojos detrás de los marcos de sus lentes.

—Ya lo recordé... Y no parecias muy molesto —musitó en un hilo de voz, apretando sus manos.

—Estaba ebrio, no suelo beber. No quería y prefiero olvidar que eso pasó —gruñó el Nara, colocándose el interior con una mueca—. No es tan tarde, con las siete de la noche. Puedes irte sin problema.

—Eres un idiota —bufó Sarada, vistiéndose para largarse de allí.

Era un patán, de eso estaba clara. Se había atrevido a robarle su primera vez, y su primer beso de hecho, solo para luego mirarla como si le asqueara. Quería golpearlo, llorar, perderse de ahí mientras canalizaba sus sentimientos.

Pero aunque era explosiva, no tanto como su madre. Usando la cabeza fría de los Uchiha se vistió y salió de allí.

Mientras, Shikadai solo pensaba en lo problemático que sería levantarse y cerrar la puerta con llave.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, fue acribillada a preguntas por su madre. Por qué tenía cara de haber llorado, por qué había llegado tan tarde, por qué tenía tan mal aspecto.

Mientras su padre leía unos informes de futuras misiones en la mesa, comiendo un tomate sin determinar mucho la situación. Había aprendido a no meterse en los regaños de Sakura.

Y su hermano menor, Daisuke de trece años, arreglaba su cabello rosa debido a que tendría una cita si mal no lo recordaba. Su hermano siempre había tenido más actividad social y amorosa que ella.

—... Llamé a Naruto y ni siquiera tenías una misión hoy, ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas, shānnarō!?

—Estaba en casa de Chōchō, mamá. No es la primera vez —gruñó, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

No estaba de humor. Primero, el asunto de Boruto. Y segundo, el asunto de Shikadai. Había sido un día de mierda.

—¿Y por qué esa mala cara? Además, te ves como si hubieses llorado por una semana —cuestionó molesta, con sus manos en su cintura.

Sasuke subió su mirada hasta el rostro hinchado de su hija, y vio que era cierto. Devolvió su mirada a los informes; tendría que extender alguna misión para poder dar caza a quién sea que haya roto el corazón de su hija.

—Está llorando por Boruto, mamá —chismeó Daisuke, sentándose en la mesa mientras esperaba la hora de irse—. Eso ya es noticia vieja.

—¿Eh? —musitó la matriarca del Clan Uchiha, mientras su padre fruncía el ceño.

Recordándose mentalmente ahorcar a su hermano y arrancarle los ojos para tener el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, le lanzó una mirada cansina a su madre.

—No quiero hablar de eso, mamá. Hablamos mañana.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, sintiendo nuevamente esas ganas de lanzarse a llorar.

Al entrar, metió el seguro para evitar algo intrusión nocturna por parte de su entrometida pero preocupada madre, o que Daisuke volviera a sacarle dinero del bolso.

Se dejó caer contra la cama, soltándose a llorar nuevamente. Ella no eran tan sentimental como su madre, pero cuando su cerebro decidía que ella debía llorar, lo hacía con una gran facilidad.

Ya, a los minutos, no sabía por qué lloraba. ¿Era por el idiota de Boruto que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y había saltado a los brazos de Midori? ¿O era por haber sido humillada de esa forma por Shikadai?

Quizás era más el hecho de lo mal que le había hecho sentir ambas situaciones. Muchas personas hablaban de la belleza de los Uchiha, sobretodo de su padre en su juventud. Pero ella no se sentía así. Con Sakura y Sasuke como padres, debía ser una persona de facciones perfectas, cuerpo esbelto y elegancia nata.

Pero no. Ella era la simple Sarada, frentona, simplucha y con lentes cuadrados, cuyo cabello parecía una cosa extraña cuando era niña y ni al crecer había mejorado.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba, rumbo al baño. Quería darse una ducha y fingir que ese día no existía, que nada había pasado y todo seguía normal, como siempre.

Al caer en su cama ya bañada y acomodada con su pijama de tomates regalo número quince de su padre, Sarada Uchiha cayó profundamente dormida con sus ojos hinchados.

.

.

Una parte de él le decía que era un suicida, el otro decía que era un completo idiota. Y una pequeña, casi inexistente parte de él le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto —aunque muy en el fondo sabías que no.

Había pasado una semana luego de su encuentro con Sarada Uchiha en su departamento, y hasta el día anterior es que la almohada había perdido el aroma de su loción de flores de cerezo, tan suave, limpio y casi cítrico.

La había invitado a almorzar en su casa, debido a que se consideraba un buen cocinero. Por supuesto, la respuesta fue un no rotundo, pero luego de tanto insisterle había aceptado milagrosamente.

La curiosidad era un rasgo de la Uchiha que le impedía negarse ante ese tipo de cosas. Había preparado panes con sabor a té negro y bistec. De beber, té negro con limón.

Fue divertida la expresión de Sarada al oler la comida. Sabía que amabs el té negro.

—Uh... Pasa —la invitó con un tono de voz cordial, haciéndose un lado.

Esta con una mirada desdeñosa y el ceño fruncido se abrió paso a aquel apartamento que tantos malos recuerdos le daba.

Tenía puesto un vestido simple hasta el muslo rojo, muy corto, debido a que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias ninja negras. Este tenía solo la manga derecha, la cual tenía una apertura en su hombro, y sus guantes negros de siempre. También tenía unas zapatillas ninja que la hacían verse más alta.

Él tenía ropa algo más moderna. Una musculosa negra, debajo de una sudadera gris y pantalones de mezclilla, junto a zapatos deportivos. Su cabello estaba suelto, debido a que el frío le había hecho soltárselo por si le ayudaba a disminuir el frío en su cuello.

Al contrario de su padre, él si no tenía molestia en dejar su cabello ser libre.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Sarada lo miró, aún emocionada por la comida, pero igual de molesta por su presencia.

—¿Para qué me invitaste? —preguntó bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos. Notó que su comida había disminuido rápidamente.

Tragó en seco, tomando algo de té para aclararse la garganta.

—Solo quería disculparme por como te traté... Y no sé, hacerte una propuesta —dijo distraídamente, mirando hacia otro lado mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Tenía sueño, algo normal en él.

La ceja de Sarada se enarcó peligrosamente, mientras volvía a mordisquear su bistec.

—¿Qué tienes entre manos, Shikadai? Tengo una misión de ANBU en la tarde —masculló, y aunque fuese una excusa era cierto.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, sosteniéndolo con pereza mientras mordía el trozo de pan.

—Qué problemático... Pues, primero te pido que no me golpees —avisó, recostándose en su silla para mantener cierta distancia—. Mi propuesta era que, si no tienes ningún problema, repitiéramos lo de 'ese' día sin ningún compromiso ni ataduras.

¿Era cosa de su mala visión o el Nara se estaba sonrojando? Quería quitarle ese sonrojo con un puñetazo.

—¿Disculpa? —masculló, rechinando sus dientes—. ¿Me estás pidiendo tener sexo sin estar en una relación luego de que me trataras como una babosa que te asqueaba y me echaras de tu casa luego de aprovecharte?

—No me aproveché —se defendió con un gruñido—. Y si te traté así, es porque esperaba estar en esas situación con alguien que me gustara —se cruzó de brazos, dejando su comida de lado. Se le había quitado el apetito—. Te seré franco: no me gustas, tampoco me atraes. Simplemente hubo conexión y lo haces bien. Para mí es suficiente.

Era demasiado descaro como para soportarlo más. Estampó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirándolo con molestia.

—Escúchame bien, colega: no soy una cualquiera, te odio, no me gustarías ni aunque te hicieras un transplante de físico, porque tú, amiguito, tienes otro problema; tu personalidad es una mierda —escupió con odio, y en ese momento supo que los rumores de que los Uchiha eran rencorosos y vengativos eran ciertos—. Eres insoportable, cruel y arrogante, un bebé llorón que se cree mucho por humillar a los demás pero solo eres patético y por eso solo tus padres te soportan. Eres un vago sin futuro que se la pasa mirando las nubes y contando ovejas, ¡No me jodas!

Nunca nadie, en todos sus diecisiete años, le había hablado de esa forma, con tanto veneno en sus palabras. Anotó mentalmente: Sarada no era tan parecida a su madre como todos decían. Sí, era violenta, pero más como un perro herido, que reaccionaba de esa forma para defenderse cuando lo lastimaban.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada. En sí, ella había dicho muchas verdades, y eso le había dolido. Estaba actuando como un patán y lo sabía, pero ella también había cruzado la línea.

Sarada apretó la mirada, desvaneciendo el sharingan que se había formado en sus ojos debido a aquella explosión que había tenido.

—Lo lamento, pero no retiro lo dicho. Puedo aceptor tu propuesta, porque yo también lo disfruté, pero no mientras sigas actuando como un imbécil.

Y con esas palabras, la Uchiha se fue de su casa como un torbellino, dejándolo con la mirada fija dónde ella había estado segundos atrás.

Sarada Uchiha daba miedo, decidió.

La había cagado. E iba a ser muy problemático pararse a cerrar la puerta con llave.

.

.

N/A: Ahhhh, este capítulo fue algo difícil. Lo escribí y borré como dos veces.

Está la versión del lemon completo, y esta versión. Si quieren leer el lemon entero, puedo editarlo y ponerlo, pero a mi parecer quedó muy explicito —demasiado— y muy largo, así que al final decidí dejarlo implicito.

Shikadai es cruel, viperino y vago. Soy fiel partidaria de que se parezca más a Temari, y Sarada más a Sasuke pero con rasgos de su madre.

Me recuerdan a Jean y Sasha de SNK *sighs*

Como la única personalidad definida en esta generación es la de Boruto, me tomé libertades con Sarada y Shikadai. Me imagino a Sarada con su esencia Uchiha y Haruno, que mezclada hace que sea similar a Temari. Y obvio, Shikadai es una mezcla perfecta de sus padres. Amo el Shikatema, es mi OTP suprema junto SuiKa, y verlo reflejado sobre estos dos tortolos me da la vida.

Pronto habrá aparición de Shikatema, Midori y Boruto, e Himawari por supuesto. Y pueden irse acostumbrando a Papasuke celoso, porque habrá mucho ?).

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Really, no dejen de hacerlo, me encantan. Esta vez los responderé por inbox, pero ya me dirán si prefieren que los responda por PM o aquí públicamente.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

.

 _El acuerdo_

.

 _«Porque no sé lo que haces y no puedo librarme de ti. Digo que maldigo tus veces y las horribles cosas que haces. Porque eres peor que la nicotina.»_

Suspiró, rozando suavemente aquel arreglo floral y delicado que se hallaba en su habitación. Era pequeño, para que no llamara tanto la atención, con calas, girasoles y rosas blancas. ¿Le habría pedido ayuda a Inojin?

Lo único que sabía era que Shikadai se lo había llevado, y por la carencia de tarjeta pudo hacerlo pasar por un regalo de un anónimo ante sus celosos padres y su hermano.

—¿Otra vez mirándolo? Hn —bufó su hermano, cruzándose de brazos en la puerta de su habitación—. Deberías enseñarme algún jutsu en vez de perder tiempo con eso.

Ladeó una sonrisa de marca Uchiha, levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia su hermano con algo de diversión en su mirada. Era todo un malcriado, con su mohín y su ceño fruncido.

—A ver, te prometo que cuando termine de hacer algo importante te ayudaré con tu sharingan —le sonrió, dándole un toque en su frente con su dedo índice y medio.

Detrás de ambos retoños se hallaba Sasuke Uchiha, a medio morder un tomate, con la mirada algo pérdida en sus memorias.

—Oneesan, traumatizaste a papá —se quejó el de cabellos rosa.

.

.

Probablemente, pasar un almuerzo en casa de sus padres no era tan mala idea. El aroma a aquella deliciosa comida típica de Suna embriagaba su nariz, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era niño.

Cualquiera diría que era una casa sola, siendo tres personas únicamente. Pero su madre no era una mujer precisamente silenciosa, y aquello llenaba de luz la casa de los Nara.

—... Por lo que pronto tomarás mi lugar en el Consejo de Clanes, ya que a tu edad ya estaba en ese camino.

—¿Estás escuchando a tu padre, Shikadai? —bufó Temari, con molestia en su rostro.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, divagando sobre los distintos escenarios que pudieron darse cuatro días antes cuando invitó a Sarada Uchiha a su casa, si hubiese sido más cordial y amable. Pero a veces le era tan difícil rechazar su naturaleza.

El solo pensar en el escenario menos apropiado y digno de sus sueños más profundos, un profundo sonrojo lleno sus mejillas blanquecinas.

—Qué problemático... —musitó, pensando en aquella obstinada mujer de ojos ónix.

—Ese vocabulario —riñó la mujer rubia, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Eh? ¿Te sonrojaste?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de sus padres, quienes se lanzaron una rápida mirada cargada de camadería.

Ante esto, el joven ANBU frunció el ceño.

—No me sonrojé, mamá. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, no presté atención —se excusó, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

—Si tú lo dices... —Shikamaru ladeó su sonrisa, luciendo algo burlón, aunque no tanto como su esposa—. ¿Pasó algo con la hija de Naruto?

Lanzó un gruñido, dejando el tenedor en su plato mientras se sobaba la sien.

—No, papá. No veo a Himawari desde hace más de una semana, sigue ignorándome. Prefiero no tocar ese tema.

Quizás haber ido si fue un error. Se despidió de sus padres, alegando que tenía algo de papeleo por una misión pasada de espionaje, y se retiró con algo de molestia.

Temari se cruzó de brazos inclinada hacia atrás, soltando una risa incrédula, mientras su esposo se llevaba ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Qué problemático... Lo sacó de tu lado, mujer problemática —se burló, recibiendo un pequeño jalón de pelo por parte de la kunoichi.

—Ja, ja. Lamentablemente es un bebé llorón como alguien que conozco.

Con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa divertida, el Nara atrapó los labios de su esposa, sin tomar en cuenta que podía tumbar los platos de la mesa.

Atrás estaba Mirai, con unos papeles que debía entregarle a su padrino.

—"Siempre entro en los peores momentos," —pensó en un quejido, sudando.

.

.

Detestaba que todo el mundo le recordara a Himawari. Aquella pequeña kunoichi de dulce semblante iba a enloquecerlo si seguía ignorándolo y huyendo de él. No se consideraba un mal partido, y le disgustaba que aquella situación se le saliera de las manos.

Debió haberle pedido un juego de shogi a su padre para calmarse, pero ya no tenía caso. Se hallaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su departamento, planeando lanzarse a la cama y descansar para luego tomar una misión que lo tuviese ocupado durante varios días.

Sin embargo, no se esperó ver a una joven de caderas amplias y apretadas, con el cabello tan oscuro como sus orbes cayendo por su espalda en mechones lacios y gruesos. Con esa vestimenta roja, blanca y negra, no cabía duda en que era la susodicha.

Le sorprendía ver a la heredera del Clan Uchiha de pie frente a su puerta, probablemente esperando a que él llegara. Más aún que no tuviese su Mangekyō a la vista esperando para lanzarle un Amaterasu de los buenos por patán.

—Supuse que habías salido, estaba por irme —dijo en un hilo de voz, mirando hacia otro lado.

Shikadai se tensó ante estas actitudes. Eran, por así decirlo, ¿Tiernas? Aunque eso era algo que se guardaría para sí como si fuese un jutsu prohibido.

—Estaba en casa de mis padres —le explicó, ¿Y desde cuándo él le daba explicaciones a alguien, específicamente a la insufrible Sarada Uchiha?—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Abrió la puerta, permitiendo que la joven pasara primero, para después él cerrar la puerta con llave. Era todo un fastidio, pero era eso o que cualquiera entrara a su casa. Aunque no era como si tuviese algo de valor en ese lugar.

El pecho de la Uchiha se contrajo. Era la tercera vez que visitaba esa casa, y las dos anteriores no habían sido nada agradables. Esperaba, aunque no lo admitiese, que esa vez fuera distinta.

—Hermosas flores —fue lo que dijo luego de un incómodo silencio.

Los ojos verdes del ninja se ampliaron un poco, mientras desviaba la mirada con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado —musitó con algo de pereza. Estaba cansado—, Inojin me ayudó. Me dijo que te gustaban las calas.

Era extraño que Inojin aún recordara como sus ojos brillaban al ver las calas en la floristería, cuando pasaba la tarde debido a que su madre tomaba un turno completo en el hospital. Jugaba y las tomaba para ponerlas en su cabello, a lo que el rubio respondía con un "fea," o un "siguen sin tapar tu frente de marquesina."

Sonrió un poco al recordar todo los golpes que el Yamanaka se llevó por su lengua maleducada.

—Fue un lindo gesto.

Ambos asintieron, quedándose nuevamente en ese incómodo silencio que tanto les perturbaba. Aunque Sarada estaba acostumbrada a los silencios constantes de su padre, de su hermano, y hasta el suyo propio, no significaba que le gustaba tenerlo con alguien que no fuese... Una persona de confianza.

Aunque esa persona externa había visto más que su padre y hermano.

—No es por ser maleducado, pero pensar una razón a que estés aquí es problemático. ¿A qué viniste?

Podía sonar rudo, pero su tono no era grosero, ni nada por el estilo. Solo estaba confundido y curioso, al menos era un avance.

—Sí —fue su rápida respuesta, y a la vez, lo único que mencionó.

Los ojos verdes del joven se entornaron, algo desacostumbrado a tratar con personas de pocas palabras que no fuese su padre.

—¿Sí, qué? No soy adivino —masculló, cruzándose de brazos—. Qué problemático.

—Hace unos días me pediste tener sexo sin ningún compromiso, solo por disfrutarlo y pasar el rato —habló Sarada, dándole la espalda para mirar algunas fotografías enmarcadas. La mayoría eran de Shikadai con sus padres, y las otras eran de su equipo. Se veía una gran conexión entre ellos—. Mi respuesta es sí.

Cuando la Uchiha se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, él pudo notar aquella picardía y decisión en sus orbes ónix, chispeando hacia ellos como el fuego que su clan manejaba tan bien. Desde niños, los Uchiha eran conocidos por ser pequeños piromaníacos, o eso le había comentado su padre.

Ladeó una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos para mirarla sugestivamente. Polvo era polvo. En tiempos de guerra, cualquier hueco es trinchera, o eso le oyó decir a Chōchō. Dichos raros... Todo un problema recordarlos y entenderlos.

—Vaya, ¿Tenías que tardarte tanto en dar el sí?

—Deja de quejarte, llorón —sonrió la kunoichi, aunque más que una sonrisa era una mueca orgullosa y solemne permanente en sus labios.

Con el ceño fruncido pero aquella sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro, dio dos zancadas hacia la chica, tomándola por las caderas con algo de fuerza, ciñendo sus ojos en el escote de esta, que aunque no era extremadamente pronunciado, permitía que su imaginación volara sin límites.

No se cansaba de afirmar que Sarada no había heredado el pecho plano de su ladre, y aunque no eran voluminosos como los de Himawari, tenían un encanto imperturbable.

El beso no se hizo esperar. Sus labios bailaban con los de la hija de Sasuke, presionándose con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua sin mucho rodeo a la cavidad de esta.

Si hace unas semanas le hubiesen dicho que estaría en esa situación con la estreñida fémina del Equipo Konohamaru, se habría reído del iluso. Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo un gran libido por alguien que no amaba ni le atraía. O quizás sí le atraía un poco, o sino no le habría pedido todo eso.

—Hn. Antes que nada, debemos poner algunas reglas, ¿No crees? —insistió la pelinegra, separándose un centímetro de sus labios. Se veía realmente bien así, con sus labios hinchados, rojizos y llenos de él.

—Me leíste la mente —gruñó, volviendo a atrapar sus labios con algo de molestia por alejarse.

Esta no se hizo esperar, porque haciendo presión en su entrepierna con su rodilla, le dio una idea de lo que le avecinaba. Tomó las solapas de su chaqueta, jalándolo sin decoro a su habitación.

¿Dónde estaba la inocente Sarada que no rompía un plato por las tradiciones de su clan?

Aunque no la quería de vuelta. Le gustaba más esa Sarada que lo llevó a la cama para luego desvestirse en un santiamén.

.

.

Los hombros de Sarada era suaves y níveos, relajantes al tacto. Se hallaba haciendo círculos en estos con su pulgar, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de la joven. Era cálida y reconfortante.

Podía acostumbrarse a estar así con ella. Aunque, claro, solo durante ese contrato de ellos.

—Así que es un deber satisfacer las necesidades del otro cuando lo pida —musitó con la voz algo ronca—. ¿No es algo extremo?

—No —masculló el Nara, que había propuesto aquella regla con algo de pereza—. Y ya cállate, quiero dormir.

Rodó los ojos, aunque luego cerró estos con una diminuta sonrisa. Podía acostumbrarse, sí. Aunque la calma no era algo que durara —lo aprendió a los golpes, lamentablemente—, la aprovecharía.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, dio un saltó como posesa, sintiendo terror de solo imaginarse a su madre esperándola en la puerta con aquella expresión demoníaca de ella.

Pero al llegar despeinada y con la ropa algo desacomodada por su apuro a salir del apartamento de Shikadai, sin siquiera despedirse, no se encontró con su madre.

Allí estaba su padre, con una expresión indiferente, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la molestia que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con rudeza, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello con una mueca.

—Yo... —no había pensado en una buena excusa, era una idiota— Estaba en casa de Boruto. Mitsuki hizo una de sus estúpidas reuniones, y nos quedamos allá.

—Tu madre anoche llamó a Naruto y no estabas allá —gruñó el patriarca del Clan Uchiha, avanzando hacia ella peligrosamente—. ¿Dónde y con quién estabas? No me mientas. Tu madre se durmió a las tres de la mañana esperándote.

Mierda.

Él tampoco tenía pinta de haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche. ¿Qué podía inventarse en pocos segundos? Era una prodigio, por Dios. Debía servirle para poder engañar a su padre.

—Te seré sincera, papá. Lo siento demasiado —inició, haciendo aquel mohín que sabía que debilitaba a su padre—. Chōchō me llamó para salir, y fuimos a un bar. Bebimos mucho y despertamos en un hotel. ¡En serio lo siento! Aceptaré el castigo que me den sin chistar. Se que he actuado mal.

Sonrió internamente al ver a su padre suspirar y murmurar sobre la irresponsabilidad de los adolescentes. No iba a decirle que estaba en casa de Shikadai teniendo una larga sesión del mejor sexo de su vida —aunque tampoco tuviese varias experiencias como para comparar.

Al menos era su padre y no su madre, quién detectaba las mentiras con maestría, dejando a Ibiki como un amateur.

N/A: Por fin terminé este capítulo *sighs*

Cómo verán, narro algo rápido y con saltos de tiempo. Prefiero hacerlo así debido a que la historia tendrá varios sucesos importantes y alargarlos sería tedioso.

Amo a Papasuke celoso y Shikatema hormonal. Jesús. ¡Gracias por comentar! Son los mejores y los adoro. En el próximo capítulo, si lo hago como lo tengo pensado, será de transición para un dramita que tengo en mente, pero antes quiero explorar la relación —¿Puede llamarse relación?— de estos dos.

¡Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

.

 _Encanto Uchiha_

.

 _«Eramos dos niños tratando de despegar, de vivir en el lado oscuro del Sueño Americano. Nos hubieramos quedado hasta tarde, escuchando nuestra música, mientras crecíamos, nada era lo que parecía...»_

Los entrenamientos matutinos no eran su actividad favorita, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Toda una semana completa castigada. Por suerte, terminaba antes los entrenamientos y la hora restante la pasaba en casa de Shikadai...

"Revolcándome como una cualquiera," pensó amargamente en su interior. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo disfrutaba, le encantaba. Aquel patán la hacía sentirse atractiva, algo que nunca había experimentado, y la forma en que su ronca y usualmente aburrida voz gemía su nombre era un coro de ángeles para sus oídos.

Jamás pensó que, realmente, el sexo fuera tan placentero. Claro que al tener a Chōchō Akimichi como mejor amiga sabía todo sobre este y escuchaba cualquier cosa, porque su morena amiga era una descarada que disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida sin decoro. Pero no la juzgaba, después de todo, era ella la que no podía pasar un día sin Shikadai dentro de ella.

Sintió un gran calor llenar sus mejillas pálidas, lo cual la hizo soltar un suspiro. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a eso, ¿Qué haría cuando Shikadai consiguiese novia? Porque estaba segura de que ella no sería la primera del dúo en tener pareja.

"Cuando uno de nosotros consiga pareja, el acuerdo se acaba."

Aquella fue una de las reglas establecidas, por parte del Nara por supuesto. Pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso, es decir, ¡Era lo de menos! Solo debía alegrarse de que ese día estaba libre de castigo, y podía quedarse más en la cama si así lo quisiera.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, pudo divisar la cabellera azulada de Mitsuki, quien caminaba de lado a lado, probablemente para pasar el rato mientras los esperaba. No había rastro de Konohamaru-sensei, pero supuso que pasaba tiempo de calidad con Hiromaru, su hijo recién nacido junto a su esposa, Hanabi Hyūga.

Y no lo juzgaba. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, lo cuál no pasaría por su poca fe en que alguien se interesara en formar una familia con ella, también desearía pasar tiempo con su hijo. Los entrenamientos eran lo de menos en esas situaciones.

Caminó con su típica elegancia y aura intimidante, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su short blanco de entrenamiento.

—Yo, Mitsuki —saludó con una sobrisa ladina. "Demonios," se le estaba pegando el saludo del vago de Shikadai.

Este dio media vuelta, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan misteriosa y agradable que sólo él podía conseguir.

—Sarada-chan, te ves radiante como siempre. O quizás un poco más —halagó, con ese brillo en sus ojos ámbar. A decir verdad, él también se veía más alegre que de costumbre—, ¿Todo bien?

Sabía a que iba esa pregunta. Desde hace dos semanas, es decir, luego de que la relación con Boruto y Midori se estableciera, él no había parado de preguntarle si estaba bien. Y lo apreciaba, pero le agotaba ese constante recordar de su terrible situación. Porque el hecho de que disfrutara las tardes y noches con Shikadai, no minimizaba el hecho de que se sentía miserable por su amor hacia el rubio.

Eso la hacía pensar en si Shikadai seguiría sintiéndose mal por Himawari, pero decidió no preguntar eso. Shikadai no era un chico sentimental que se viera afectado por hablar sus problemas, pero prefería no molestarlo con cosas personales. Cada quién lidiaba con lo suyo en privado. Que compartieran cama y conocieran el cuerpo del otro casi de memoria porque lo veían a lo natural cada día no significaba nada. Sonaba algo sarcástico, pero así era.

Fingió una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

—Excelente, a decir verdad. Ya lo he superado —exclamó con orgullo, aunque supiera que estaba mintiendo como una campeona.

Quizás Dios la odiaba, y eso debía ser lo más probable, porque nadie que la amara le desearía algo así. Probablemente Dios se levantaba cada mañana y se sentaba a pensar en cómo arruinarle la vida a Sarada Uchiha, y conseguía un buen número de nefastas situaciones para lograr su cometido.

El punto era, que sus palabras acarreaban una terrible ley de atracción. Las risas cantarinas y adorables de Midori llegaron a sus oídos, y al darse media vuelta tuvo un buen plano focal de la castaña en un abrazo de lado por parte de Boruto Uzumaki.

"¿Cómo puedo lanzarme un Amaterasu a mí misma?" jadeó en sus adentros.

—Boruto-kun, Inuzuka-san, buenos días —saludó el hijo de Orochimaru, sin dejar su usual formalidad de siempre. Ese chico nunca cambiaba.

No quería dirigirles ni una palabra. ¿Qué diablos hacía esa inútil amante de los perros en su entrenamiento? Las ganas de lanzarse un Amaterasu desaparecieron para querer lanzárselo a ella, e incluso al mismo Boruto.

Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión amarga, tragándose sus ácidos y ponzoñosos comentarios que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

—¡Mitsuki, Sarada, buenos días! Quise traer a Midori para que entrenara con nosotros-ttebasa, espero que no les moleste —sonrió de forma juguetona, abrazando a su novia.

—Buenos días —saludó la castaña con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió a la Uchiha con camadería, recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de esta—. ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntas y dejamos a esos dos enfrentarse solos? Siempre he querido luchar contra una chica y no con los orangutanes de mi equipo.

La Inuzuka soltó una risa para acompañar su comentario, y Sarada solo pudo lograr una sonrisa torcida. "Se educada, Sarada. Por lo que más quieras, no la golpees... ¡Pero quiero despedazarla, shānnarō!"

Silenciando a su yo interior, suspiró, dejando sus manos en los bolsillos de su short.

—Yo lo lamento, pero tengo que retirarme, se me olvidó que le prometí a mamá ayudarla en el hospital —se excusó ante las aprehensivas miradas de su mejor amigo, el chico que le gustaba y su novia—. Son tres, entrenen como siempre.

Se iría de allí antes de que realmente explotara y alguien saliera herido. ¿Llegó a pensar que ese sería un gran día? Sí que estaba equivocada.

Caminando por las pobladas y ahora modernas calles de Konoha, meditó sobre qué podía hacer. Entrenar a su hermano era una opción, pero probablemente estuviera en su propio entrenamiento con su equipo, o saliendo con la chica que le gustaba. Era todo un galán, sin envidiarle nada a su padre.

Su madre debía estar trabajando en el hospital, tal como había dicho en su mentira, pero no le apetecía ir con ella, lamentablemente. Nunca había tenido mucho interés en la medicina aunque era excelente, a poco tiempo de conseguir su Byakugō.

Su padre debía seguir en casa o con el Hokage, como siempre. Últimamente tenía menos misiones, y eso era bueno. Pero no le apetecía tener una charla de monosílabos con él.

Ladeó una sonrisa y la mirada cuando un bombillo en su cabeza se encendió. Podía darle una visita a Shikadai, ¿Cómo no lo tuvo de primera opción?

Casi se sabía el camino de memoria. Al subir al segundo piso, solo tuvo que dirigirse a la segunda puerta a su derecha. Sacando las llaves debajo de la alfombra, abrió, dándose paso al pequeño departamento de Shikadai Nara.

Sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Probablemente estaba ocupado. De cualquier forma, no pensaba irse, por lo que se puso manos a la obra para preparar un almuerzo para ambos.

.

.

Lavar los trastes era algo que lo fastidiaba más que de costumbre. Por supuesto, Shikamaru Nara era un vago de primera que toda acción que conllevara un esfuerzo físico lo molestaba, pero esa en específico era un suplicio.

Y aparentemente, el mandado favorito de su esposa.

Sin embargo, recordó aquella charla con su padre, que en paz descansara, sobre su madre. Las mujeres Nara eran problemáticas, mandonas, violentas y dominantes, parecía ser una tradición. Pero poseían una sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón más frío que existiera.

Cuando sus ojos negros se posaban en Temari, podía ver todo eso, un alma gemela, de carácter endemoniado y lengua afilada, pero con una hermosa sonrisa que lograba hacerlo sentir como un niño de doce años nuevamente.

Quién lo diría; esa mujer tan problemática y cruel de los examenes chūnin, de la cual nunca esperó enamorar, estaba allí, siendo la madre de su hijo y la mujer de su vida.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos mirándola, que olvidó que la llave estaba abierta y los platos llenos de jabón.

—¡Eh, despierta, vago! Vas a gastar toda el agua —gruñó su esposa, guardando algunas cosas en la nevera. Al ver la mirada de su esposo fijada en ella, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un tono carmesí. ¿Cómo ese vago podía hacerla sentir como una jovencita después de tantos años?—. ¿Qué miras?

Era gracioso como aquella kunoichi de Suna nunca cambiaba, con esa rudeza al hablar y su ingenuidad en ciertas cosas. Sonrió, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su retoño.

—A ti. Te ves hermosa hoy —dijo sin decoro, devolviendo su atención a los platos. Los tomaba suavemente entre sus manos y los restregaba en el agua, aún pensando en la belleza de su mujer.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que ayer me veía fea? —bufó la kunoichi, colocando una mano en su cadera con el ceño fruncido.

El Nara suspiró, rodando los ojos. No, nunca cambiaba.

—Te ves hermosa siempre, Tem. ¿Todo tienes que tomarlo de mala manera? —soltó con pereza, aunque sin perder su sonrisa—. Qué problemático.

La rubia musitó un 'lo siento' solo audible para ella, y se cruzó de brazos, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

—Oye, tonto, estaba pensando en algunas cosas... —musitó Temari, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a secar con un trapo los platos que terminaba de lavar—. ¿Crees que Shikadai esté saliendo con alguien?

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, dejando de lado su sonrisa y concentrándose en las palabras de su esposa, aunque aún así continuaba lavando los dichosos platos.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Instinto de madre —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, mordiéndose el labio—. Ya no nos visita como antes. Kankurō me escribió una carta hace unos días, dice que tampoco ha tenido mucha comunicación con él. Siempre que lo veo en la aldea es porqe va de misión, y sigue bien arreglado, y sabes que Shikadai pataleaba hasta los trece para no bañarse.

El Nara soltó un resoplido de risa, recordando a un Shikadai de seis años correr alrededor de los jardines del Clan Nara con el trasero desnudo al aire para huir de un baño. Lindos recuerdos.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Tem? Es casi un adulto ya, es normal que se aleje un poco. Y ya era hora de que tuviese la higiene de un ser humano normal —bromeó con una sonrisa torcida, cerrando la llave y secándose las manos con un trapo.

La rubia terminó de secar el último plato y se giró hacia él, con los brazos en jarra.

—A veces eres un idiota, Shikamaru. ¿Recuerdas cuándo empezamos a "salir"? —dijo, haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos al hablar—. Tu madre llegó a odiarme aunque no supiera que era yo porque nunca estabas en casa, e incluso te arreglabas más. Shikadai se parece más a mí, lo acepto, pero sigue siendo una copia tuya y de tu padre.

Alzó ambas cejas, sonriendo un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Shikadai tiene una relación en secreto de amigos con derechos para suplantar su afecto por la hija de Naruto y nos lo está ocultando?

—Sí —respondió con cierta duda, casi como una pregunta.

—Tem... Que Shikadai se parezca a nosotros no significa que hará lo mismo que hicimos nosotros. Relájate.

Volvió a soltar una risa. Su esposa por fin se había vuelto loca.

.

.

Su cuerpo aún se sentía rígido por la misión. En realidad, había sido muy corta. Solo controlar unos disturbios en un pueblo cercano. Habían varios ninjas renegados de Iwa dando problemas en el País del Fuego. Todo un problema.

También había recibido una carta de au tío Kankurō quejándose de que casi no le escribía últimamente, y también avisando que por motivos de Kages, pronto ambos tíos visitarían Konoha. También habló de que Shinki y su equipo pasarían, pero nunca dio fecha.

Se había dirigido a la Torre del Hokage para dar su informe de la misión, y luego tomó rumbo a su casa. Estaba cansado y con hambre. Pensó en llamar a Sarada, pero recordó que le habló de un entrenamiento con su equipo, así que quizás estaba en eso todavía. No tenía entre planes fastidiarla más de la cuenta.

Al entrar, pudo determinar un suave y delicioso olor a estofado. El aroma a carne, vegetales y a té oolong llenó sus fosas nasales, mareando su estómago que seguía rugiendo.

Aunque no sabía qué era más sorprendente. El estofado perfecto servido en la mesa, o la curvilínea figura de Sarada Uchiha en la cocina.

Esta se dio medio vuelta, enarcando una ceja.

—Te ves mal. Estabas en una misión —dedujo fácilmente, sirviendo otro plato de estofado.

Dejó la mascara ANBU en el sofá, y luego de soltar un bostezo se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con rudeza, mientras la de lentes se sentaba frente a él con su propio plato y una mueca característica de ella—. ¿No estabas entrenando con tu equipo?

La mueca en los labios de la Uchiha se acentuó, mientras masticaba con amargura. Sonrió un poco, deduciendo que había tenido un día de perros.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Todo bien, Boruto llegó tarde, y cuando lo veo tenía a su novia pegada al brazo como una lapa. Qué asco —gruñó, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

El Nara frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Sarada seguía pensando en el problemático de Boruto. Pero luego recordó que el tampoco había superado a la dulce Himawari, y sonaba algo hipócrita de su parte reclamarle.

Además, ¿Por qué lo haría? Podía gustarle el Genin Eterno para lo que le importaba.

—¿Quién lleva a su pareja a los entrenamientos? —preguntó más para sí que para ella, y suspiró—. No lo tomes en cuenta, a las semanas se le va a pasar toda esa obsesión de pareja reciente. En fin, ¿Entrenaste?

—No —respondió como si fuera obvio, rodando los ojos—. Armé una excusa y me fui, y decidí venir contigo, pero no estabas así que preparé un almuerzo. Mis padres siguen algo histéricos por lo del otro día, así que no me provocaba ir a casa. Ni siquiera estaban.

—Así que soy tu plato de segunda mesa, ¿Huh? —inquirió con sorna, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía tanta hambre que ya se había terminado su plato.

La Uchiha lo miró con si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas, con aquella mueca tan molesta.

—¿Y no haces lo mismo conmigo? A veces eres un idiota, Shikadai —bufó, dejando su comida de lado. Últimamente tenía algo de náuseas cuando se molestaba o estresaba.

—Lo siento, mujer problemática —espetó, recogiendo sus platos. Al no verla picotear la comida asumió que no quería más.

Lo miró llevarlos hasta el lavaplatos, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

—Eso quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo va el tema de Himawari? No quiero sonar entrometida, pero...

—No seas entrometida, mujer —respondió mientras rodaba los ojos, dejando allí los platos. Detestaba lavarlos—. Pero no, no ha pasado nada. Me evita y ya.

Quería relajarse, y sentir el abrazo de la kunoichi lo ayudaba. La tomó del brazo y se lanzó al sofá, jalándola en ese pequeño trayecto mientras esta se quejaba.

Sintió las manos del Nara aferrarse a su cuerpo, tendiéndola a su lado en el sofá con poca delicadeza, pero se había acostumbrado un poco a esa forma de ser de él. Le gustaba, incluso.

Se aferró a él, cerrando los ojos. Aunque lo sentía moverse mucho junto a ella, y eso la estaba incomodando. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar un cigarro entre los labios del hijo del consejero del Hokage, siendo prendido por un encendedor plateado.

Enarcó una ceja. Nunca, en todos los años que conocía a Shikadai, lo había visto fumar, y por lo que veía no era un amateur.

Este notó su curiosidad, puesto que lo alejó un poco de sus labios luego de dar una calada y sentir aquel humo acceder por su garganta y ser expulsado por sus labios, otorgándole una sensación placentera.

—Son de mi padre. No es activo, pero desde que su sensei murió comenzó a fumar en momentos difíciles... No sabe que se los quito usualmente —explicó al sentir aquellos ojos ónix fijarse en él con curiosidad.

Su pálida mano subió por su pecho, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba. Era extraño; a veces, Shikadai tenía una temperatura corporal demasiado fría, pero en ocasiones como esa era caliente.

Aplastó su mejilla contra su pecho, pudiendo así escuchar el suave latido de su corazón a través de su camiseta gris.

—¿Y tú, tonto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, subiendo la mirada nuevamente—. ¿Lo haces en momentos difíciles?

—No —respondió Shikadai con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me gusta, es relajante. Lo hago a cualquier hora aquí en casa.

Meditó sus palabras, aspirando un poco el humo que desprendía aquel cigarro. Era adictivo, a decir verdad. Una idea surcó por su mente, que la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

—Quiero probarlo —dijo con seguridad, acomodándose sobre las piernas del jōnin—. Ya.

La miró con cierta sorpresa, luego de haberle dado otra calada. Era incómodo dejar ir ese delicioso y relajante artefacto, pero no podía negarle una aventura a su compañera de noches.

—¿Segura? No quiero a tus padres golpeando la puerta porque hice que su hijita fuera una adicta —bromeó con esa arrogante y tentadora sonrisa torcida de marca Sabaku No.

—No seas idiota, llorón. Solo es un poco, quiero ver si es la gran cosa.

Miró divertido a Sarada, que tenía los brazos cruzados y esa expresión retadora en su rostro idéntico al de Sakura Uchiha, con grandes gestos de su padre. Suspiró, colocando con parsimonia y coqueteo el cigarro entre los suaves labios de la pelinegra.

—Ahí. Aspira, y bota... Así es.

—Vaya... Creo que ya entiendo tu gusto —se rió con orgullo, arrebatándole el cigarro para quedárselo ella.

En realidad, lo agarraba con torpeza, lo normal para una primera vez. No pudo evitar verla con ganas de echarse a reír, pero por una parte aquello lo prendía. Parecía una imagen de revista no apta para menores.

Intento dejarla disfrutar de ese cigarro un rato más, pero no podía. La Uchiha ejercía presión sobre su entrepierna al estar sentada sobre él, y sus gestos al fumar eran, realmente, encantadores y algo tiernos.

Cuando su erección se hizo presente, supo que no podía alargar la espera por más que quisiera. Dejó el encendedor encima de la mesa, le arrebató el cigarro que no iba ni por la mitad y lo aplastó en el suelo con su zapato, sin importarle que la madera se ensuciara.

—¡Hn!

Cargó a Sarada, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La confusión en su rostro se desvaneció al entender las intenciones del Nara, y se transformó en una coqueta sonrisa.

Llevarla a su habitación no fue nada difícil. Ya era una rutina que, felizmente, se había acostumbrado.

.

.

N/A: Por fin, ustedes pidieron un capítulo más largo, y aquí está. Solo espero que no haya sido tedioso.

Midori no es insufrible, sería extraño que le hiciera bashing a mi OC. Simplemente es la forma en que Sarada la ve. La chica tiene buenas intenciones... por ahora.

Un largo momento Shikatema porque son la pareja secundaria después de todo, y lo necesitaba. Me encantan.

Tengo el headcanon de que Shikadai tomó el hábito de fumar, y que Shikamaru no lo dejó del todo. Me partió el corazón la escena de mi bebé luego de la muerte de Asuma con el cigarro, y no podía dejarlo por fuera.

Después de todo, el fic se llama Nicotina.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad, me inspiran a seguir. Amo sus consejos y no saben cuánto me alegra recibir la notificación.


	5. Chapter 5

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Hey, todo iba bien hasta que te conocí. Bebo mucho, y ese es un problema, pero iba bien._

 _Hey, dile a tus amigos que fue un placer conocerlos, pero espero no volverlos a ver.»_

Aunque intentara cubrirlo, Shikadai podía llegar a ser algo tosco a la hora de estar juntos. Podía sentir un leve escozor en su entrepierna, y el dolor y cansancio en sus piernas, de arriba abajo. También en las caderas, y algo de sensibilidad en su cuerpo en general.

Pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutar aquellos ratos. Explosiones de sensaciones, respiraciones armonizadas, sonrisas tontas incluso cuando ambos estaban de humor para algo dulce, aunque generalmente no era lo suyo.

Y si quería disfrutar de esa tranquilidad, debía llegar temprano a casa para no ser castigada. Realmente le enfurecía ser tratada como una niña cuando en unos meses cumpliría los dieciocho, pero entendía la normativa de sus padres: "Su casa, sus reglas." Pronto podría apañárselas para tener una propia.

De cualquier forma, su mayor freno a salir del nido era su hermano, Daisuke. Amaba a ese pequeño de cabellos rosados y ojos ónix, de dulce sonrisa y carácter compasivo. A veces la sacaba de quicio, pero sentía que debía protegerlo de todo y educarlo.

Su madre vivía en el hospital, prácticamente, y su padre estaba en numerosas misiones. Independientemente de aquello, no tenía tiempo para entrenar a sus hijos, siendo el "sensei personal" de Boruto. Ella tuvo que apañárselas por sí solas, a veces recurriendo a Tsunade u Orochimaru, quien se escabullía en la aldea para ver a Mitsuki.

No podía dejar a su hermano de doce años solo en la casa, sin nadie que lo entrenara y le dedicara tiempo. Aún así, con su improvisada relación con Shikadai, lo había descuidado un poco, lo admitía. Y por eso mismo decidió compensarlo en cuento pudiera.

Se escabulló de los brazos de Shikadai con algo de esfuerzo. Aunque era tan vago que ni había determinado el movimiento. Roncaba suavemente, con sus cabellos sueltos debido a que ella se lo había soltado en plena acción. Se veía mucho mejor así, con su cabello algo largo, rozando sus hombros.

Se mordió el labio, algo gruñona. Se estaba volviendo una pervertida, y todo por culpa de aquel vago de mal carácter. De cualquier forma, le agradaba haber tenido sus primeras experiencias con él. Aunque hubiese sido perfecto con Boruto, no se arrepentía de cómo sucedían las cosas.

El rubio siempre estuvo atraído hacia Midori. Lo supo cuando comenzó a analizar todos esos momentos, desde la Academia hasta esa fecha, y se sintió algo tonta por creer que alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad.

"Eres muy educada, Sarada-chan," elogió el Séptimo cuando la genin lo ayudó con su papeleo. "Más que tus padres a tu edad. Me encantaría que en algún momento fuésemos familia-ttebayo."

En ese momento, no supo a qué se refería el Séptimo, pero ahora sí lo entendía, y le dolía. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la cual le dolía un poco, mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatillas. No podía permitirse decaer tanto por sus sentimientos encontrados, y relajarse, o podría afectarla en cuento a salud se refiere. Desde niña sufrió de mucho estrés.

—Adiós, Shikadai —se despidió en un susurro, no queriendo despertarlo, y salió de la habitación.

Pronto se hallaba fuera del edificio, no sin antes tomar un par de cigarrillos con una traviesa sonrisa. Sí; Shikadai era un genio, y se daría cuenta, pero le daba igual.

Quería llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible, para evitar el enojo de su madre, o incluso el de su padre —¿Cuándo diablos Sasuke Uchiha terminó siendo un sobre protector y estricto de primera?

Al menos las calles de Konoha estaban algo más desoladas rumbo a la Villa Uchiha, y eso era algo. Desde hace años Konoha tenía el nombre de Aldea por tradición, debido a su actual tamaño y numerosa población. Era difícil encontrar una calle desolada.

Solo estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar, cuando se consiguió a Chōchō, su mejor amiga, de pie con una bolsa de papas de consomé y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Frentona, hey! —la llamó, ocasionándole una sonrisa y que se dirigiera hacia ella en un ligero trote.

—No te veía desde hace un par de días, Chōchō. ¿Qué tal todo? —saludó, cruzándose de brazos—. Te veo bastante delgada...

—Ah, es solo una dieta, pero voy a dejarla. Luego te cuento —explicó con una ligera sonrisa, dando otro mordisco a una de sus papas—. ¡Y todo bien! Venía de la casa de tía Ino, pasaba a recoger unos mandados de papá. Dejó unas armas suyas allí la última vez que cenamos. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—No es tan tarde —musitó, recibiendo una papa que le tendía su amiga mientras se dirigían a su casa a paso lento.

—Falta media hora para las seis, tonta —se rió la Akimichi, rodando los ojos—. Andas en las nubes últimamente.

—Uh... No, solo estoy algo paranoica con la hora —se excusó con una risa algo torpe, mientras tomaba otra papa—. Están buenas.

Chōchō le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa, tomando un puñado de papas y metiéndoselas a la boca de golpe y masticándolas rápidamente.

—Siempre escojo lo mejor, frentona. Además quería darme un premio; no las comí durante tres meses.

Se sintió algo idiota. No se había fijado en eso, pero tenía sentido. Su amiga se veía mucho más delgada que de costumbre, es más, no recordaba haberla visto tan delgada, nunca. No le hacía mucha gracia que Chōchō cayera ante los banales comentarios de los demás, cuando el antiguo Equipo 10 y sus respectivas parejas, su equipo y ella misma constantemente le recordaban lo hermosa que era.

—Ya veo... —musitó en voz baja, acomodándose los lentes—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

—¡No lo dudes! Solo espero que tu madre no nos envenene, eh.

Ambas rieron, y aquello hizo del camino mucho más corto de lo que ya era. Pronto se hallaron en la casa de los Uchiha-Haruno, y sorprendentemente ya estaban sirviendo la cena. Era tarde, pero no como para cenar.

De cualquier forma, no le discutiría a su madre. Pero eso no el quitaba sus dudas.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano del hospital? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada, mientras Chōchō se lanzaba al sofá para hablar con su hermano menor, quien afilaba sus kunais.

—Y la señorita se digna a aparecer —se burló su madre, con una juguetona sonrisa—. Pero ya veo que estabas con Chōchō. Pues cociné temprano porque Kakashi-sensei vendría a cenar, pero tuvo un problema y tu padre tuvo que ir con Naruto a resolverlo. Esperemos que no sea grave.

—Hn... —asintió.

¿Tendría qué ver con los ninjas de Iwa de los que Shikadai le había hablado? Le explicó bastante su misión, antes de que se durmieran en los brazos del otro, y tenía sentido. Los ataques de ninjas renegados concernían al Kage de la respectiva aldea, y quizás se estaban tornando un problema. Solo esperaba tener una misión pronto.

—¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa? Daisuke está afilando sus kunais, mañana se irá de misión con su equipo y necesita tener todo listo. Dos días a la frontera... —suspiró la mujer, deteniéndose de servir en los platos el arroz—. No me siento segura de esa misión, con los problemas que hay en los pueblos en este momento...

—¿Tan grave es? —inquirió, sintiendo su estómago volcarse.

Sakura movió su cabeza con indecisión, sin dar una respuesta certera. También le preocupaba que su hermano, recién ascendido a genin, fuese a una misión por dos días a la frontera habiendo tantos chūnin y jōnin a la orden.

El equipo de su hermano, Equipo 8, era bastante prometedor a decir verdad. Con Kazuma Aburame y una jovencita de cabellos dorados y dulces ojos verdes llamada Inako, quien si mal no recordaba era prima segunda de su tía Ino Yamanaka. Siendo de ese clan, era buena en cuanto a las técnicas secretas de este se refería. También era la chica de la que su hermano estaba prendado.

La cena transcurrió sin mucha charla. Su madre se veía visiblemente crispada, y su hermano no paraba de parlotear sobre su misión con Chōchō. Ambos se llevaban bastante bien. Pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa en los sucesos con Iwa. Algo no le olía bien, y su intuición nunca le fallaba.

Al terminar de comer, se dirigió a su habitación junto a su mejor amiga, sacando la gaveta debajo de su cama que poseía un colchón para su amiga. Si la conocía como lo hacía, esta se quedaría a dormir allí.

—Es una sorpresa, las chuletas de tu madre estaban para chuparse los dedos —se jactó la Akimichi, lanzándose a la cama de abajo de golpe.

Entre tanto, la de lentes rió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama de arriba. Era la misma desde hace años.

—Cuando se esfuerza sabe bien. ¿Recuerdas que siempre tenías que compartir tu comida conmigo? —preguntó entre pequeñas risas, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Claro! No podía permitir que mi nueva mejor amiga, y única que no fuera un orangután con testosterona, muriera intoxicada —exclamó entre risas, sentándose para verla mejor.

Sarada apoyó su rostro sobre su mano, acostándose de lado en su cama, y suspiró. Seguía sintiéndose algo extraña y nostálgica, con necesidad de dejar fluir sus sentimientos. Lo de Boruto en la mañana realmente le había sentado mal.

—Hey, mañana mis padres harán una barbacoa. Es para el Equipo 10, pero nos dejaron invitar a quienes quisiéramos —sonrió la morena, mirándola expectante—. Aunque Inojin y yo nos encargamos de invitar a todos.

—Suenas genial... Sí. ¿Y por qué Shikadai no los ayudó? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada, debatiéndose mentalmente desde cuándo le importaba.

—Ah... Ese vago —rió Chōchō, ladeando la cabeza—. Ha estado algo alejado últimamente. De todas formas, no lo habría hecho, nos hubiese dejado el trabajo sucio a nosotros.

Volvieron a reír, y la chica por fin se sentía en una pijamada después de tanto tiempo de ver poco a la morena. Bastante decir que durante unos tres meses las misiones las consumieron mutuamente.

—No me sorprende —rió Sarada, con una sonrisa torcida—. Esa pereza no lo llevará a nada bueno, pero no sería Shikadai de otra formas.

—Esto... Sarada... Aunque hay un pequeño problema —musitó la Akimichi con una mueca, recostando su rostro sobre la cama de la otra—. Boruto y Midori irán... No podía dejarlos por fuera.

El rostro de la Uchiha era un poema, con las cejas arrugadas en un punto medio, su mirada entrecerrada y fija en un punto ciego, y los labios fruncidos en una línea recta.

—¿C-Cómo... Cómo lo sabes? —masculló, apretando los puños. El pensar que alguien estuviera por allí divulgando su secreto la enardecía. Pero también se sentía culpable de no habérselo dicho antes—. ¿Te lo dijo Shikadai, cierto?

—¿Qué? —inquirió la morena, con incredulidad—. ¡No! Espera... ¿Por qué Shika lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes son amigos? Siempre se han llevado... Pesado. ¿¡Y se lo dijiste a él antes que a mí!?

Resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello con profunda molestia.

—No, no somos amigos. Se enteró por accidente. ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó con rudeza, sentándose.

—Fue Mitsuki —se mordió el labio, levantándose y yendo a sentarse junto a la de lentes en la cama de arriba—. ¡Pero no la agarres contra él! Me lo dijo para que pudiera ayudarte. Y a decir verdad, yo ya me lo veía venir desde hace años.

Suspiró. A decir verdad, no podía tomársela con su mejor amigo. Tenía buenas intenciones, y no es como si se lo hubiese dicho a un desconocido.

Nuevamente le sorprendía lo compasiva y buena amiga que podía llegar a ser Chōchō. No se había molestado porque ella no se lo hubiese dicho, y si lo hizo, no lo demostró abiertamente.

—Ya le dije que estoy bien —masculló.

—Ya, claro... y por eso venías caminando con cara de desdicha —bufó la Akimichi, rodando los ojos con molestia—. Se que va en la sangre de tu clan, pero no seas tan terca y orgullosa y déjate ayudar.

—Es un simple enamoramiento, Chōchō. Tú y Mitsuki le están dando más importancia de la que tiene.

Shikadai no lo hacía. Ahora que meditaba en sus acciones, él chico realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar, y su forma de hacerlo era no molestarla y pasar el tiempo con ella en completa calma. Eso era algo que apreciaba.

—Sabes que es más que eso... —suspiró Chōchō, haciendo una mueca—. Déjame adivinar; te gusta desde la Academia.

—Sí, per—

—Pero nada. Ese 'simple enamoramiento' lleva casi diez años. No es algo que te levantes y digas, "oh, ya lo superé, no siento nada de nada" —dramatizó con su forma tan exuberante de ser, para luego sonreír con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas—. Sino dímelo a mí.

La Uchiha enarcó una ceja, algo confundida.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? —preguntó con algo de molestia por lo anterior, pero con ansias de saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

—¿Algo? Ay, frentona... Es una historia completa —jadeó la morena, lanzándose en su cama a lo ancho con una estúpida sonrisa en labios—. ¿Quieres escuchar?

—Por algo te estoy preguntando —rió la pelinegra, apoyándose en su mano izquierda.

—Bueno... Debo confesarte que desde que conocimos al idiota de Mitsuki me gustó —"No me digas," pensó, pero evitó decirlo—. Sí, sí, ya lo sé; soy muy obvia. Hace unos cuatro meses me propuse de una vez por todas bajar de peso, porque no había razón de que le fuera a gustar toda gorda.

—Eres más bruta que... olvídalo, no mereces ser comparada con un animal —bufó, rodando los ojos—. Son más inteligentes.

—¡Eh, déjame! —gruñó la Akimichi, lanzándole una mirada asesina—. Prosigo; al principio fue difícil, porque no podía dejar mis hábitos, pero finalmente logré hacer una dieta de la manzana tras otra... y aquí me ves.

—Sí, como un palo andante —se quejó Sarada. Tampoco era tanto, había conseguido una figura gruesa pero curvea, pero distaba de su cuerpo anterior—. Esas dietas de menos de 1200 calorías no son nada saludables, Chō...

—¡Que sí, ya lo sé! Ya recibí todo un sermón de tía Ino y mi madre, no me jodas tú también —exclamó, para luego volver a sonreír—. Continúo; hace como dos semanas se lo dije, pero me rechazó.

—¿Y por qué sonríes con eso? Aparte de neurótica, masoquista...

—Eres una bocazas, ¿Sabías? —inquirió con el rostro inexpresivo, y después volvió a su sonrisa habitual—. Obviamente me sentía terrible. Sentía que no era suficiente y por eso no me quería. Hace unos cinco días lo busqué para pedirle explicaciones, y luego de un rato, me lo dijo.

—¿Porque eres neurótica? —se burló, ladeando una sonrisa.

—¡No soy neurótica! Ese es Inojin, no yo —se quejó con los brazos cruzados, y luego suspiró—. No le había gustado que bajara tanto de peso... Dijo que no debía cambiar para agradarle a nadie. Y que yo le gustaba desde antes.

—Vaya...

Sonrió un poco. Mitsuki era una persona realmente dulce, con un corazón de oro. Sin duda, ese chico de cabello extraño se había convertido en casi un hermano para ella.

—Entonces... Salimos a comer, me pagó dos servicios de carne completos, y me dejó en mi casa. Fue tan lindo, así que lo besé —dijo, haciendo carcajear a la Uchiha.

—Nunca... cambias —pudo decir entre risotadas.

—¡D-Déjame! —rió la Akimichi, dándole un golpe a la de lentes en el hombro—. Hemos salido todos estos días, y hoy dimos mi paso favorito...

No.

Dios, no.

—Eres una depravada. Abusaste sexualmente de mi mejor amigo —se quejó con una mueca de asco—. Abstente de darme detalles.

—No solo puede alargar los brazos...

—¡Basta, no!

.

.

Prepararse para ir a alguna parte nunca había sido tan difícil. A pesar de tener la ayuda de Chōchō, seguía indecisa sobre qué kunais ponerse. Podía usar un vestido de mangas caídas y largas de color vinotinto, su típico traje ninja, u otra de las sugerencias de su amiga.

Resopló, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba las prendas como si fuese a suicidarse en cualquier momento por la indecisión.

—Ah, ¿Crees que me veo bien? —preguntó la morena. Esta usaba un vestido con escote y sin mangas, amarillo y con medias de rejilla, y sandalias ninjas color crema.

Asintió, con una suave sonrisa adornando sus maquillados labios.

—Te ves perfecta —halagó, calmándose un poco.

Terminó decidiéndose por el vestido vinotinto de mangas largas y caídas, corto hasta la mitad del muslo, y unas sandalias ninja negras. Era eso o nada.

La barbacoa era una tradición del equipo InoShikaCho, según lo que su mejor amiga le había explicado. Solía ser llevada por su padre, y los invitados eran su abuelo, el Equipo 10 y sus parejas, y por supuesto, los hijos de estos. De vez en cuando les dejaban invitar amigos, y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Conocía a la perfección a los padres de Chōchō. Es decir, era su mejor amiga, y vivían haciendo pijamadas. Chōji la adoraba por siempre hacer sonreír a su princesa, como este llamaba a su hija, y Karui le tenía mucho aprecio por su talento como prodigio ninja y por su naturaleza agresiva, la cual congeniaba con la suya.

También a los padres de Inojin. Aunque su tía Ino no era su madrina —ya que ese puesto se lo había llevado su tía Karin por ayudarla a dar a luz—, era como una segunda madre para ella. La adoraba por ser la mezcla perfecta del amor de su infancia y su mejor amiga, y vivía llamándola "Frente de Marquesina Jr." Nunca pasó un cumpleaños sin recibir flores por parte de esta, e iba con Chōchō algunos fines de semana a tarde de chicas con ella.

Su madre no era una mujer con habilidades para la moda, y lo que esto conllevaba como vestir y peinar. De no ser por su tía, habría sido la ñoña de su clase. Seguía siendo la cerebrito, pero al menos vestía y se peinaba bien.

Con su tío Sai no era mucho. Este la llamaba fea, pero sabía que lo decía con cariño. A veces cuando menos se daba cuenta estaba dibujándola, o usándola como modelo para enseñar a Inojin diversas técnicas. Era ese tipo de tío que era divertido sin querer serlo, con su inexperiencia para las relaciones.

Con esas dos familias todo era perfecto. Solo quedaba la familia de Shikadai, y eso no era muy alentador. Nunca había tratado con ellos, y sería una experiencia muy incómoda.

Claro que había escuchado de ellos por parte de su madre. La madre de este era una kunoichi de la Arena, hermana del Kazekage. Había pasado de ser una enemiga a una preciada aliada en la Cuarta Guerra.

Su padre era Shikamaru Nara, cabeza del Clan Nara y el consejero del Hokage. Un genio, incluso capaz de haber obtenido el puesto de Hokage, y eso era bastante honorable a los ojos de la Uchiha. Como miembro del equipo de su tía Ino, era fácil conocer una que otra cosa de él.

Al verse lista, bajó las escaleras junto con Chōchō, que parloteaba de cómo Moegi no les permitía ir a una misión A que llevaba semanas en el registro. Le parecía ridículo; Chōchō era un experta kunoichi, Inojin era un peligroso ninja, capaz de asesinar a quién fuera si eso llevaba a la victoria a su equipo, y Shikadai era un ANBU ingenioso y experto. Y si a eso se le sumaba las técnicas de sus clanes y la formación InoShikaCho, eran un equipo más que apto.

Ella ya se había visto envuelta en tres misiones rango A y una S, sin contar sus deberes como ANBU. La que recordaba con más fuerza era aquella misión Rango C cuando tenía trece años, la cuál terminó siendo una peligrosa misión Rango A que casi le cuesta la vida a su equipo. Ese fue el día en que desarrolló su Mangekyō Sharingan, una experiencia que no le deseaba a su pequeño hermano.

—Se ven hermosas —elogió Karui, con una sonrisa torcida de las suyas—. Creo que Inojin invitó a toda su clase, pero espero que igual nos ayudes a servir, señorita.

—Sí, mamá —respondió la morena con desgano, hablándola del brazo para salir de la casa antes de recibir otra orden.

El clima de aquel día era algo más suave, no como las calurosas mañanas anteriores que la habían llevado a recogerse el cabello en un moño. Es por eso que prefería llevarlo corto, pero al hacerlo parecía una copia exacta de su madre, solo que de colores distintos. Por esa razón Sarada llevaba su cabello ónix de marca Uchiha por la cintura.

La barbacoa era en una casa espaciosa en el norte de la Aldea. Le pertenecía a Chōji como cabecilla del Clan Akimichi, y era de madera y bastante campestre, rodeada de vegetación y mesas en una buen espacio para cocinar la carne tan ansiada por su amiga.

Ella era más de la pasta y las hamburguesas, no de la carne en solitario. Por eso no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando Chōchō le avisó que harían hamburguesas; la comida de su padre era para lamerse los dedos.

Llegaron rápidamente, luego de caminar unos quince o veinte minutos por las calles de Konoha. Allí ya se encontraba la familia Yamanaka y los Nara, además de Mitsuki y Boruto junto a Inojin y Shikadai con sus consolas de videojuegos en mano.

Rodó los ojos al verlos bien. Quién diría que la generación de los ninjas tan temidos de la Hoja eran un puñado de geeks sin oficio que peleaban en ligas de fantasía y a veces discutían por días cuando uno hacía trampa.

—¡Gracias por tardarte tanto, Chōji! —chilló su tía Ino como saludo, cruzando los brazos con esa expresión tan atemorizante de ella. Compadecía a Inojin; su madre era igual—. Muero de hambre y eso me hará comer más de la cuenta. ¡Por tu culpa estoy así de gorda!

—Pareces un palo andante, por favor —resopló Karui, dejando la bolsa de carne congelada en una mesa. Eso llevó a que recibiera una mortífera mirada de la rubia.

—Qué problemático...

Al subir la mirada pudo ver al clon de Shikadai, a excepción de los ojos. Era el consejero del Hokage, Shikamaru Nara, y era sorprendente el parecido de este con su hijo. Incluso aquella expresión de fastidio, solo que sus ojos no brillaban con burla y malicia, a diferencia del idiota de su hijo.

Supo que lo había heredado de su madre cuando la kunoichi de Suna empezó a revisar la bolsa de carnes con aquella mueca en su rostro y su expresión tan altiva. Era como ver a Shikadai dividido en dos seres.

Algo abrumada, se dirigió al grupo de hombres con actitudes de bebés, quienes tenían la nariz pegada a la consola. Al parecer, ella no era la que necesitaba lentes.

—Ejem... —carraspeó, visiblemente ofuscada de no recibir aunque fuera un saludo entre dientes.

—¡Oigan, geeks! Suelten esa mierda o me encargaré de que no coman un carajo —expresó su exuberante amiga, haciéndose paso para sentarse en la designada mesa de jovenes.

—No me jodas, Chōchō... —bufó Inojin, dejando su juego de lado y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Nunca haces silencio?

—No. Vete a la mierda, fideo lánguido —se burló, sacándole la lengua. Las dinámicas del Equipo Moegi eran bastante divertidas—. ¡Hey, Mitsuki! Ni siquiera tú me prestas atención.

—Lo siento, Chō. Boruto me mostró este videojuego y es bastante divertido. Puedo crear un avatar parecido a papá y me da risa —sonrió su compañero de equipo, lanzándole una significativamente mirada a la morena, para luego dirigirla a ella—. ¡Hola, Sarada-chan! Te ves radiante hoy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se encogió de hombros, al menos agradeciendo que la Inuzuka no estaba por ningún lado. Aquella chica no le entraba ni con vaselina.

—Todo bien, supongo —respondió con amargura, enterrándose en su asiento.

—¿Eh? Te ves mal, Sarada-chan —balbuceó Boruto, apagando su consola con aquella expresión de idiota que siempre se cargaba—. ¿Te llegó la regla?

—¡Esas cosas no se le preguntan a una mujer, Uzumaki! —chilló su tía Ino desde la otra mesa, asustando al grupo de jovenes, e incluso Shikadai apagó su consola de inmediato—. Es tan idiota como Naruto... pobre Hinata-san.

Las risas de los orangutanes —como solía llamar al grupito de Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki, y Boruto, pero él era el serio en ese momento. Incluso Chōchō salió con su escandalosa risotada, y ella también terminó riéndose entre dientes.

—¡Déjenme en paz-ttebasa!

Eso solo intensificó las risas, y no pudo evitar derretirse ante ese mohín del rubio y su expresión tan infantil.

"Pero ahora tiene a Midori para consolarlo," pensó con amargura. Era extraño como podía torturarse a sí misma.

Desvió su mirada a Shikadai, el cual seguía riéndose con sorna. En cuanto las conversaciones se dividieron, porque Chōchō hablaba con Mitsuki, y Boruto e Inojin se les unían, Shikadai se dirigió hacia ella, con una perezosa expresión de molestia.

—Anoche me dejaste solo. Ni siquiera me despertaste —se quejó en un gruñido, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Era imposible que incluso en un ambiente donde estaba su equipo, sus padres y el equipo de sus padres, tíos para él a fin de cuentas, y sus amigos, el imbécil sacara un tema tan privado.

—Estabas durmiendo. No quería despertarte, y tenía que irme a casa —dijo sin muchos rodeos ni explicaciones, encogiéndose de brazos.

—Deberías decirle a tus padres que te quedarás en casa de Chōchō e irte y pasar la noche en el apartamento. No tengo misiones mañana —sugirió el Nara, mirando hacia otro lado con su expresión altiva.

No podía creer el descaro que ese tipo se cargaba, pero ella no iba a ponerle peros. Era inteligente, porque no se le había ocurrido algún día mentir para pasar la noche con él. Era tentador; sin miedo a pasarse de la hora, sin ocultar aquel olor a sexo que parecía perseguirla cada vez que salía de la casa de Shikadai, y sin ponerse límites para no verse tan cansada al llegar a su casa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, unos saludos de los orangutanes la hizo girar el rostro. Allí a unos metros en el jardín se encontraba Metal Lee, con su expresión jovial y animada.

Cualquiera que escuchara que Rock Lee tenía un hijo se imaginarían a un chico idéntico a él, extravagante y molesto con sus entrenamientos. Pero Metal era más parecido a su madre, Tenten, con aquella actitud centrada y optimista, pero a su vez con una seriedad mortífera y malhumor constante. Pero era un buen chico, también miembro del grupo designado de orangutanes.

—¡Hey, viniste! Te ves bien, tazón —saludó Boruto, levantándose a saludarlo.

Si otra diferencia caracterizaba a Metal de su padre, era que su vestimenta había variado desde que se graduó de genin. Seguía amando el verde, demostrado por su sudadera verde, pero también gustaba de una ropa más moderna. Por eso usaba un pantalón ninja negro y zapatos oscuros. Aunque las sudaderas amarillas seguían allí.

—No iba a perderme un almuerzo gratis —bromeó el Lee, poniéndose una mano en el estómago—. ¡Sarada-chan, también estás aquí! —chilló saltando a su lado, tomando entre sus manos la suya propia—. Te ves hermosa como siempre, mi dulce flor. No sabes cuánto me alegra estar a tu lado.

Pero si algo había heredado de su padre, era su obsesión con las Haruno y su coqueteo extremadamente poético. Sonrió torpemente, lamentando su existencia.

Aunque fue divertido ver esa expresión molesta y mortífera en el rostro de Shikadai.

.

.

N/A: Tardé mucho :-( pero fue por las fechas de año nuevo y todo eso.

Creo que es el capítulo más largo de este fic. Espero que les guste, y lamento si se me pasa responder sus reviews. Igual lo haré aunque sea tarde.

Rezaré por que me dejen uno de sus hermosos reviews uvu

Por cierto, tengo un nuevo fanfic llamado Yoake. Es un BoruSaraMitsu —poliamorosos dónde— pero que se centra principalmente en la vida de Boruto y su equipo como ninjas renegados y futuros criminales.

No puedo prometer mucha aparición de otros personajes como Chōchō, Inojin, Metal, Himawari, Shikadai y eso en los primeros capítulos, pero serán muy importantes conforme empiecen los saltos en el tiempo. Planeo narrar una guerra como tal.

Eso es todo.~


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Cambié a mi OC Midori Inuzuka por Sumire Kakei, la delegada de la clase. ¿Por qué? Porque el papel le queda excelente.

 ** _Capítulo 6:_**

 ** _Celos_**

En la mesa de los adultos las charlas iban desde los trabajos hasta los sucesos con sus hijos. Era admirable ver como el Equipo 10, aquellos tres tontos que todos miraban por encima del hombro, se habían convertido en una hermosa familia política que disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

—Ni hablar de Inojin —bufó Ino, cruzándose de brazos mientras se mordía la mejilla interna—. Últimamente se la pasa pegado a ese jueguito y encerrado en su habitación. No se hace responsable de sus cosas, y ya casi cumplirá dieciocho.

—Ya no dibuja conmigo —fue la acotación de Sai, que a pesar de su inexpresivo rostro se notaba una pequeña curva en sus labios, asemejándose a un mohín en medio camino.

Karui se rió, tomando la mano de Chōji que una sonrisa de lado. A pesar de ser polos opuestos, el matrimonio Akimichi tenía una admirable conexión que muchos envidiarían.

—Chōchō es todo lo contrario. Se ha vuelto toda una kunoichi. Solo que sale más de la cuenta... —musitó la morena, recordando lo tarde que llegaba su hija últimamente.

—Bueno... considerando que ahora se preocupa mucho más por su imagen —habló Ino, mirando a Chōji con algo de malicia—, probablemente este saliendo con un chico.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Imposible! Está muy pequeña —bufó el Akimichi, masticando una de sus papas con el ceño fruncido—. Nadie toca a mi pequeña.

—Tiene diecisiete —resopló Temari, rodando los ojos, para luego inclinarse hacia adelante con un semblante inexplicable, algo tenso pero a su vez malicioso. Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden—. Y hablando de novios y esa cosa; Shikamaru y yo sospechamos que Shikadai puede estar saliendo con alguien.

Los cabecillas de clan se acercaron a la mesa, con curiosidad en su rostro. Parecían un grupo de viejas cotillas reunidas en el mercado.

—¿Una novia? Pero Inojin lo sabría... a menos que su novia sea mi Inojin —balbuceó la rubia, mirando sugestivamente a su adorado hijo. ¿Le gustarían las canoas?

—A Shikadai no le gusta Inojin. Muy neurótico para su gusto —se burló Shikamaru, pasándose una mano por el cuello—. Probablemente sea la hija de Naruto, pero de ser así... creo que la vida de Shikadai y la mía corre peligro.

—Bueno, al menos no es con la hija de Sasuke —habló entre risas Ino, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Sarada es la princesa de ese patán. No quiero ni imaginármelo... menos mal Ino-chi superó ese enamoramiento.

Karui soltó una risotada, y Temari tampoco pudo guardarse una pequeña risa. Miró de soslayo a su marido, que había girado su cabeza de repente. Al finar su vista en la entrada como él, notó la presencia de la adorable y alegre Himawari Uzumaki, la cual estaba junto a otra chica, una pelimorada de suaves facciones y lindos ojos.

Tal como su educación les enseñaba, las dos chicas se acercaron a su mesa, con unas suaves sonrisas adornando sus rostros. Vestían sus típicos atuendos ninja, y notó que Himawari cada vez se parecía más a Hinata, con ese cabello por los hombros en capas, sus facciones redondas y hermosas, pero con los profundos y brillantes ojos de Naruto.

—¡B-Buenos días! Gracias por invitarnos, perdón por llegar tan tarde —la voz de Himawari era cantarina y suave, agradable para sus oídos. No le molestaba tenerla de nuera, pero no se lo dejaría fácil.

Shikadai era su bebé, después de todo.

—No te preocupes, no tenemos mucho aquí, y aún no hemos empezado a hacer las hamburguesas —sonrió Ino, la cual tenía un talento para agradarle a la mayoría de los jóvenes. Quizás su belleza le daba puntos con los chicos, y su amabilidad y coqueta personalidad la metía en los bolsillos de las muchachas.

—Menos mal —suspiró, cabizbaja, para luego retomar el hilo y mirar a la rubia Nara y al cabecilla de dicho clan simultáneamente—. Sumire y yo estábamos haciendo galletas antes de venir, estas son para ustedes.

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, Temari recibió las galletas en sus manos con una ceja enarcada. ¿Eso le confirmaba que era la novia de su pequeño? Probablemente. Ese sonrojo no debía ser de a gratis, y esas galletas menos.

Ambas se alejaron hacia la mesa de los jovenes, con la misma actitud, y vio como unos segundos luego Shikadai también recibía una bolsa con galletas similar. Demonios, se sentía una genio.

—Creo que eso les confirma sus sospechas —cizañó Karui, cruzándose de brazos.

—Se parece tanto a Hinata que da miedo, ¡Y no nos trajo galletas a nosotros! Bueno —bufó Ino, desviando la mirada—, ni quería. Me ponen gorda.

—Ya lo estás, cariño —musitó Sai algo inseguro, para luego recibir un puñetazo.

En la otra mesa, Sarada quería meterse una hamburguesa hasta la traquea y ahogarse inmediatamente. No era una muerte digna, pero era preferible a aguantarse todo eso.

Heredera Uchiha muerta por una hamburguesa.

Sonaba hasta gracioso.

Primero que nada, había tenido una ligera esperanza de que Sumire no se presentara a la barbacoa. Pero ahí la veía, con su cabello trenzado con flores, metiendo la lengua en la garganta de Boruto como saludo.

Lo segundo, y lo que más la mortificaba, era Himawari Uzumaki. Extrañamente, antes le parecía adorable y un buen prospecto de cuñada. Era dulce y atenta. Pero en ese momento era como una piña bajo el brazo. Primero las galletas que le dio a Shikadai con su cara compitiendo con un tomate, y segundo, andaba pegada a él con esa endemoniada sonrisa dulce y adorable.

Pero no eran celos. Es decir, disfrutaba el tiempo con Shikadai, pero no le gustaba. Y aunque amaba acostarse con él, en algún momento tendría novia y su acuerdo se acabaría.

¿O eran celos? No, imposible.

Y tercero, Metal. El chico le agradaba, después de todo se conocían desde que usaban pañales. Pero escuchar tan dramáticas confesiones de amor, y sentirlo tan cerca la ahogaba. No sentía aquella presión en su estómago que la embargaba cuando estaba con Boruto, ni aquella oleada de placer que sentía cuando Shikadai la arrinconaba contra una pared, para luego desvestirla lentam... se estaba desviando del punto.

En un inicio había sido divertido ver la molestia en el rostro de Shikadai. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación, el sentir que le pertenecía a alguien, y que ese alguien temía perderla. Pero la llegada de Himawari había arrasado con todo, y el Nara no la había determinado desde entonces.

Inojin parloteaba con Metal, el cual tenía un brazo por sus hombros —sus intentos de alejarlo habían fracasado—, Boruto se susurraba cosas con Sumire entre besos, Mitsuki y Chōchō coqueteaban con dulzura, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, y Shikadai y Himawari hablaban cerca del otro.

Fastidiada por no tener con quién hablar, vio las actividades de los adultos. Era divertido; Chōji estaba asando la carne en la parrillera, su tía Ino le gritaba cosas porque el viento apagaba las llamas de los carbones, y Karui y la madre de Shikadai estaban sentadas junto a su tío Sai dándose aire. El padre de Shikadai, o su copia —aún le anonadaba el parecido— seguía tratando de calcular la dirección del viento con pereza, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería dormido en el aire.

Temari desvió su mirada nuevamente a su hijo, viendo como este hablaba animadamente —algo extraño— con Himawari. Se veía química entre ellos, a decir verdad, y era curioso ver que su hijo estaba creciendo.

—Hacen linda pareja —señaló Karui, mientras la rubia dirigía su mirada hacia ella algo sorprendida—. Digo, se complementan. Ella es tranquila, y eso le debe gustar a Shikadai. Ya sabes... su lema de que no le gusta lo problemático. Y él es calmado y cerrado en sí mismo... ella puede romper eso.

—Sí... —musitó algo ida, mirando nuevamente a la pareja—. Se ven lindos juntos.

¿Pero dónde estaba eso que Shikamaru le había contado? Era una tradición de los Nara enamorarse de un mismo tipo de mujer a través de las generaciones. Era notorio observando a Yoshino y luego mirarse a sí misma. Himawari no era parecida a ella, en nada, ni en físico. Quizás era diferente con su hijo, no debía darse problemas. Después de todo, creer ciegamente en una tradición de ese tipo era algo tonto.

Sarada se sentía algo agobiada, pero se calmó a sí misma con un "Sientes celos por culpa del idiota de Boruto, tranquila. El vago no tiene nada qué ver en eso."

Pero... ¿Y si no? ¿Y si aquellos molestos celos que se atajaban en su estómago eran producidos por Shikadai, quien sonreía ante Himawari? Era sorprendente verlo así, el Nara nunca sonreía de esa forma con ella.

Siempre vio a Shikadai como un joven pedante, directo, hasta cruel y centrado en sí mismo. Pero en ese momento vio tanta nobleza y ternura en sus ojos y gestos que se sintió abochornada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no por razones buenas.

Era tonto pensar que las cosas podían ser distintas.

Se levantó sin importarle que Metal la tuviese abrazada, y se dirigió a los baños con un porte pedrusco y a la vez molesto.

Se sentía en un idilio, para ser sincero. Era extraño como la Uzumaki había pasado de ignorarlo completamente y tratarlo con tanto cariño y dulzura. Incluso probó una de sus galletas, y estaban deliciosas, con sabor a chocolate.

Pero por otro lado, también le había molestado ver a Sarada siendo acosada por aquella bestia verde, y también verla mirar a Boruto y a Sumire como cordero degollado.

Por eso no dudó en disculparse con Hinawari y seguir a aquella mujer problemática, quien se había dirigido al baño. No era difícil deducir donde estaba, teniendo la palabra "baño" marcada en la puerta con un kunai.

Al adentrarse divisó a Sarada, recostada contra una pared mientras lo miraba sorprendida. Era divertido ver cómo sus expresiones cambiaban en cuestiones de segundos.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —gruñó la Uchiha, tratando de empujarlo estúpidamente. Ya había cerrado la puerta—. ¡Solo vine al baño!

Bufó, entreteniéndose con aquel arranque. Era toda una caja de sorpresas. La tomó de las manos para parar sus empujones, ojeandola con cansancio.

—¡Hey! Ya basta... —masculló, fijando sus orbes verdes en los suyos, tan oscuros que era imposible discernir una pupila. Una mueca similar a una sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Quieta. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—Solo quería venir al baño... Eres una molestia —masculló, acomodándose los lentes. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya había sido acorralada contra la pared por Shikadai.

Él la miró fijamente, divagando entre sus facciones. Desde sus pobladas pestañas hasta sus labios en forma de corazón, y volviendo a fijarse en su prominente frente. Sarada Uchiha era única.

Se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro, rozando su mejilla con su nariz. Tenía aquella loción de flores de cerezo que tanto le gustaba tener en su cama. La Uchiha solo pudo tensarse, sintiendo su corazón agitarse y latir más de lo normal.

¿Hacerlo en un baño? De lujo.

Atrapó los labios de la Uchiha, mientras le ponía el seguro a tientas a la puerta. Solo podía saborear sus carnosos labios con goce, saboreando su brillo

Sarada cerró sus ojos, tratando de soltar el agarre en sus manos, pero Shikadai parecía estar empecinado en mantener sus muñecas contra la pared y no soltarlas por nada. Le encantaba aquel sabor a cigarrillo en su boca.

Cigarrillos... El muy condenado había estado fumando sin ella.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, logrando solo que el Nara soltara sus manos para luego ponerlas en sus caderas, presionándola contra la pared del baño.

—Suéltame —masculló Sarada sobre sus labios, mientras Shikadai seguía tratando de atrapar sus labios—, vete con Himawari, desgra...

—¿Celosa, Sarada-sama? —se burló Shikadai, con aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica de él mientras introducía su mano derecha bajo la falda de su vestido, tocando su muslo interno mientras subía hacia... Hacia otras partes.

Jadeó al sentir su mano rozar su intimidad, quedándose sin palabras mientras su mente se nublaba. Aquel condenado Nara... Sabía como callarla de las mejores maneras.

En ese baño pudieron pasar muchas cosas.

Pudieron pasar.

Si tan solo Boruto no hubiese tocado la puerta.

—¡Me estoy meando encima!

N/A: Perdón perdón perdón y mil veces perdón. Soy una mala escritora ;; tuve un bloqueo horrible y no tenia nada de inspiración para escribir.

Pero ya la conseguí, y Nicotina vuelve.

¿Vieron Boruto: Next Generations? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanta. Shikadai es más como Shikamaru pero no me quejo, es un bebé hermoso.

Y Sarada asdf la amé. No me gustaba que fuera tan parecida a Sakura como muestran en Gaiden, pero se nota que es igual de pedante y culera como Sasuke y amo eso uvu.

Y Sumire... Ugh. Sin comentarios. No me agrada nada de nada. ¿Idéntica a Hinata? Nah, solo es miedosa y exagerada.

Bue, comenten, por favor. Se los ruego ;; quiero ver qué piensan de la historia. En el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho drama, y Sarada compartirá con alguien importante.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7:_**

 ** _Llovizna de Verano_**

Jadeó sobre los labios de su amante, gruñendo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué el destino decidía jugarle tan malas pasadas? Pudo haber pasado un buen rato en ese baño, y al inútil de Boruto se le antojaba fastidiar.

¡Tenía un puto pene! ¿No podía orinar entre las matas?

Se separó de la Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, llevándose el dedo a los labios para que hiciera silencio. Sarada se mordió los labios, desviando la mirada con un sonrojo plasmado en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Estoy ocupado, Boruto...

—¡No me importa! Ya sal, quiero orinar —lloriqueó el dramático Uzumaki, golpeando la puerta.

—Ve y hazlo contra un árbol como un hombre —vaciló Shikadai, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de la pelinegra.

Escuchó un resoplido tras la puerta, y tuvo que reprimir su risa. Definitivamente, era un asco de persona, disfrutando de hacerle pasar un mal rato al rubio. Aunque él se lo había buscado, atajando toda la atención de Sarada y encima interrumpiéndolos de esa forma.

—¡Está lloviendo, Shikadai! Por eso nos entramos, vamos a comer adentro... ¡Abre de una puta vez!

Se rió entre dientes, debía salir o Boruto tiraría la puerta. ¿Cuánto habían durado en el baño? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si sentía un clima espeso, anunciando lluvia.

Tomó a Sarada del brazo, quien se sacudió tercamente mientras era empujada por él a la regadera. Cerró la cortina para taparla, y por suerte no se veía su silueta.

—Cuenta diez minutos desde que salga Boruto y sales —le ordenó en susurros, recibiendo un jalón de orejas por parte de la Uchiha.

—Tú no me ordenas nada.

Se separó, ladeando una torcida sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Al abrirla tuvo que soltar una carcajada, allí estaba Boruto bailando torpemente para contener sus ganas de ir al baño. Fue empujado por este, resultando en un portazo del malhumorado Uzumaki.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, campante, casi silbando. Pero al detenerse a pensar, se quedó tieso...

¿Dejaría a Boruto encerrado con Sarada? ¿Y si se aprovechaba de ella?

Esperó un segundo... ¿No se suponía que Sarada era la que estaba en el baño, al menos a ojos de todos los demás? Agradeció internamente que Boruto fuera tan tonto y despistado.

Qué... problemático.

— _Nicotina_ —

Sarada se mordió el labio, escuchando únicamente el goteo contra el inodoro y las maldiciones que Boruto despotricaba contra Shikadai. Suspiró cuando este salió de allí, dando un portazo.

—Maldito Shikadai... —bufó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una mueca. Solo quería matarlo por hacerle pasar ese mal rato.

Salió cuidadosamente de la regadera, acomodándose el vestido. Había quedado bastante arriba por culpa de las manos de Shikadai, aquel vago perverso. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y avanzar al pasillo, sintiéndose aliviada al no estar en ese baño.

No quería volver a entrar ni loca. Menos con el idiota de Shikadai.

Suspirando nuevamente, siguió su rumbo. Aquella cabaña era más bonita de lo que se imaginaba, habiendo una amplia sala junto a un gran comedor, un largo pasillo con un baño al final y varias habitaciones, y la cocina estaba conectada al pasillo y estaba abierta siempre. Era bastante rústica y cálida.

Estaba caminando rumbo a la sala donde se oían todas las voces, cuando fue detenida por una femenina y gruesa, bastante agradable de oír.

—Hey, tú, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

Al desviar su mirada hacia donde venía aquella voz no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera las mejillas, parpadeando. Era una mujer en sus treinta o cuarenta, de piel clara y algo bronceada. Su cabello era rubio, recogido en coletas. Vestía un lindo vestido ninja azul, que forraba un cuerpo bastante esbelto, y poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes...

Ojos idénticos a los de Shikadai. Era su madre, Temari Nara. Tragó en seco. Mierda.

—Eh, claro, sí —trató de articular, manteniendo una expresión neutra aunque por dentro temblara más que una gelatina.

¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? Solo era la madre del chico con el que se acostaba casi todos los días por mutuo acuerdo... Sonaba como un vil sarcasmo, pero era en serio.

La mujer resopló, enjabonando unos platos. Se veía cansada.

—Gracias. Esos inútiles me dejaron sola lavando los platos para la cena. Era eso o comer en platos pisados por cucarachas —bufó Temari, desbordando fastidio en sus viperinas palabras.

Diablos, era como estar hablando con Dai.

Se lavó las manos, tomando unos cubiertos para enjabonarlos con sus manos casi temblando.

—¿Tú eres Sarada, no? ¿La hija de Sakura y Sasuke? —preguntó la rubia, manteniendo una seria expresión, aunque sus ojos brillaran bastante. Ella solo pudo asentir—. Has crecido bastante... La última vez que hablé contigo fue cuando Shikadai cumplió catorce.

Recordaba ese día. Había hecho una fiesta en la casa de los Nara, aprovechando las amplias tierras de ese clan para invitar a casi todos sus amigos, y hasta los que no lo eran. Shikadai se había pasado casi toda la fiesta siguiendo a Boruto casi dormido.

Le había preguntado por qué no se divertía, y él solo pudo decir que no le gustaban esas celebraciones tan grandes. Solo pudo coincidir con él, para luego hablar con Temari cuando esta le preguntó por su madre.

Le sorprendía que aún lo recordara.

—Sí, fue una linda fiesta —musitó, lavando los cubiertos. La respuesta de la Nara fue una corta risa.

—Fue un asco. Solo se hizo porque mi suegra quería celebrarlo en grande. A Shikadai ni siquiera le gustó... Aunque, para ser hija de esos dos, eres muy amable —halagó, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Bueno...

—¿O es porque te sientes intimidada? Ah, no muerdo, mocosa —sonrió la Sabaku No, con una sonrisa torcida mientras la miraba—. Cómo sea, voy a hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante —musitó.

Realmente debía verse patética. ¿Cómo sería cuando conociera a sus suegros de verdad? Claro, si llegaba a tener suegros. Ya se estaba resignando a morir sola.

Pero así era mejor. Boruto solía quejarse de que su padre no compartía nunca con él por su trabajo como Hokage. Así, cuando ella lo fuera, no tendría que preocuparse por desatender a su familiar.

—No soy una madre entrometida, de hecho me da igual lo que haga Shikadai mientras sea feliz, no se mate, ni deje a una mocosa embaraza —aclaró Temari, haciéndola sonreír. Distaba mucho de ser como su madre—. Pero... Soy curiosa, así que te seré directa; ¿Shikadai tiene algo con la hija de Naruto?

Auch. Tragó en seco, imaginándose un momento en el baño entre Hinawari y Shikadai.

Eso no le gustaba.

—Ellos no tienen nada —respondió, con más rudeza de la que esperaba. Rayos—. Digo, no que yo sepa... Igual, Shikadai es un chico muy reservado como para decirlo abiertamente.

Aquellos ojos verdes se dispararon audazmente hacia ella, como si estuviese atando cabos y ella fuese la víctima de sus divagaciones.

—Uhm... Pareces conocer bastante a Shikadai, ¿No? —dijo Temari, enjuagando el último plato de su lado—. ¿Son cercanos?

—No... Solo somos amigos de vez en cuando. Ambos somos muy reservados como para hablar, y tendemos a tratarnos mal cuando lo hacemos—mintió, aunque en cierta parte era cierto. Siempre terminaban despotricando el uno al otro. De hecho, muchas veces se había sentido mal por sus tratos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Temari, mientras se secaba las manos con un paño con impresos de frutas en el. Parecía estar maquinando algo extraño en su cabeza, lo que la hizo tensarse nuevamente mientras se sacudía las manos en su vestido.

—Si no hubiese visto a mi hijo tan feliz con la hija de Naruto, me atrevería a decir que ustedes se traen algo —dijo Temari con una expresión algo confiada.

Por supuesto; Shikadai se veía tan feliz con Himawari, pensó amargamente. ¿Pero por qué eso le preocupaba o le estresaba? Lo pasaba bien con Shikadai, pero no podía compararse a la felicidad que le daría estar con Boruto.

O eso quería creer. Se negaba arduamente a pensar que podía estar sintiendo cosas por Shikadai... ¿Qué llevaban desde su primera vez? ¿Dos, casi tres semanas? Era imposible enamorarse a tan poco tiempo.

"Pero no es imposible que te guste," bufó. Era una tontería.

—Probablemente sí tenga algo con ella, se complementan. Para mí él es demasiado vago, y yo soy demasiado arrogante para él —musitó, más para sí misma que para la mujer que tenía en frente.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, que fue recibida por una forzada sonrisa, para luego retirarse con un caminar erguido y una cabeza nublada. Himawari podía hacer feliz a Shikadai... Si tan solo esa idea no le retorciera el estómago.

Al salir de la cocina, pudo ver a su tía Ino y a Chōji con la taza de carnes listas para armar las hamburguesas. Karui también iba con ellos, con la bolsa de pan en la mano. Su tío Sai y Shikamaru estaban sentados en la mesa, hablando un poco. Al menos la conversación que se pudiera dar entre un hombre incapaz de comprender los sentimientos y emociones, y un vago que parecía quererse dormir en cualquier momento.

Definitivamente, era agonizante tanto parecido entre padre e hijo. Y por una extraña razón también pasaba cuando se le comparaba con su madre. Shikadai era la mezcla perfecta de sus progenitores, pensó por enésima vez en el día.

—Hey, Sarada, ¿Konohamaru-sensei te habló de nuestra misión? —preguntó Boruto al verla sentarse en la mesa que estaba dentro de la casa. Podía oír la lluvia golpear contra el tejado.

Se mordió el labio, haciendo memoria. No quería responderle al chico que le gustaba con un disparate. ¿Había hablado con su sensei? No desde que su equipo empezó a dividirse. Boruto era demasiado ambicioso y egocéntrico como para mantener un grupo unificado, y ella igual. Aquello parecía superar al Sarutobi.

—No... ¿Es muy importante? —inquirió. Quizás, si no era tan relevante, no se le diría hasta que faltaran pocos días.

—No lo sé, supuestamente hay problemas en la frontera —musitó el rubio, jugando con una de las trenzas de su novia—. Creo que tu hermano iba a una de esas misiones... Varios equipos de genin fueron

Pensó nuevamente en su hermano. No le agradaba la idea de que estuviese durando tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea.

—... Ya veo...

No pudo hablar más ya que fueron llegando las hamburguesas ya listas, cada una acomodada en un plato. Se veían demasiado deliciosas, con aquella salsa desbordándose. También llegaron bandejas con carne asada.

Pudo discernir a Shikadai sentado junto a la condenada de Himawari, hablando mientras recibían con gusto sus hamburguesas. Aquello le daba náuseas, probablemente era por su aversión al romance. Sí, debía ser eso. Dio un mordisco en su comida, y otro, y otro, probablemente rogando atorarse con ella y morirse ahogada.

—Nee, Sarada, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chōchō, pinchándola con un palito para el cabello. Le lanzó una mirada gélida, gruñendo entre dientes—. Te ves muy de mal humor, y tienes labial en tu barbilla.

Sonrojada, se pasó el pulgar por la barbilla, o al menos donde la morena Akimichi le señalaba. Aparentemente, Shikadai era tan inútil que no podía siquiera decirle que tenía el maquillaje corrido, y encima por su culpa.

—¿Te has besuqueado con alguien? —se rió su mejor amiga, para luego hacer un gesto con su mano—. Bah, ni que eso fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no? —bufó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los labios envueltos en un diminuto mohín.

Las manos de Chōchō se aferraron en sus mejillas, jalándolas con una pequeña risa.

—Porque eres una santurrona, Sarada.

Desvió la mirada, volviendo a concentrarse en Shikadai. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus labios, mientras caía en cuenta que, de hecho, había hablado con Temari con su labial decorándole todo el inferior de su rostro. Qué vergüenza.

— _Nicotina_ —

Ya todos estaban allí sentados disfrutando de la comida y hablando, y se había acabado su hamburguesa. A su lado tenía a Himawari, y no podía sentirse más feliz por eso. La dulce chica se sonrojaba adorablemente, estaba atenta a él, le sonreía, era un pequeño sol.

—Uhm, tienes salsa aquí —sonrió la Uzumaki, acercando su pulgar a su labio inferior y limpiándolo dulcemente. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Algo embelesado y sonrojado, le costó darse cuenta cuando cierta Uchiha se levantó de la mesa abruptamente, con una expresión algo fastidiada y quebradiza.

—Olvidé que debía olvidar a mamá en el hospital... Muchas gracias por todo —con una educada y elegante inclinación de cabeza, la joven de lentes desapareció fuera de la casa, aparentemente sin preocuparse la cuantiosa lluvia que caía fuera.

Le costaba creérselo del todo, pero sabía bastante bien lo que le sucedía.

 **N/A** : La barbacoa en general fue un dolor de culo de escribir. Perdonen si fue muy apresurado, pero quería salir de este arco de una vez para centrarme en lo que viene.

¿Opinan que Shikadai la siga, o se quede sin hacer nada? Las dos traen drama.

Subí un nuevo fanfic ShikaSara, Tradiciones. Deberían echarle un ojo u v u


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:_

 _Pequeño lirio_

.

.

Sentir aquella helada lluvia golpear su cuerpo fue desagradable, pero a la vez le otorgaba cierta satisfacción y una sensación de fresco, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el caluroso clima que los había recibido en la mañana.

Era ya pasado medio día, probablemente las tres de la tarde o las cuatro, pero ella sentía un cansancio digno de un desvelo. ¿Fastidio, hastío, molestia? Quizás todas las anteriores.

—Sarada... —no quería responder, sabía que él estaba ahí—... Sarada... Maldición, Uchiha.

Fue girada por completo mediante un agarre de muñeca. Shikadai era fuerte, eso no se lo esperaba, no cuando ella poseía la fuerza de un toro y más cuando estaba furiosa.

—Déjame en paz, Shikadai —gruñó, soltándose del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Qué te sucede? —resopló el Nara, frunciendo su ceño con un leve arrugar de labios—. ¿Fue por dejarte sola en el baño? Sabes que era necesari...

—¡No seas idiota! O mejor dicho, no juegues a serlo. Eres inteligente —masculló—, actúa como tal y vete.

Trató de alejarse, pero él no se lo permitiría, no tan fácilmente. Tomó un jutsu de posesión de sombras para tenerla paralizada, de espaldas a él y con su rostro contraído en una mueca de impotencia.

Agotada.

Estaba agotada y harta.

—Vamos a hablar, Sarada, y no aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Tras unos cortos segundos pudo moverse en su totalidad. No se alejó, simplemente miró sus pies húmedos y embarrados, como si esto fuera un enigma por resolver.

Se veía tan patética allí, pensó el Nara, de pie con una pose malcriada y protestante. Pero de alguna forma se notaba cansada en aspectos que no comprendía.

—Vamos.

Shikadai avanzó hacia ella, tomándola como si se tratara de una muñeca y posicionándola sobre su espalda con la mayor delicadeza que podía, la cual no era mucha a decir verdad, para luego empezar a caminar. Y ella no protestó; no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Te odio... vago de mierda.

El susodicho torció una sonrisa, apretando las piernas de la kunoichi para otorgarle estabilidad, y luego se dispuso a correr rápidamente hasta su hogar.

Le tomó unos pocos minutos llegar a su apartamento. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, con las narices rojas y llenas de moco y las pestañas unidas en una capa de gotas.

La había dejado sentada en el sofá mientras la miraba bien. Algo le decía que terminaría resfriada, si tan solo hubiese sido inteligente y no hubiese salido cuando estaba lloviendo de esa forma. Un paraguas no le vendría mal.

Aunque él tampoco debió dejarla irse así como así.

—Haré chocolate caliente —musitó tras haber cerrado la puerta con seguro.

—No... no quiero chocolate —y volvía aquella chiquilla orgullosa y revienta hue... Fastidiosa. ¿Cómo la soportaba? Ni él lo sabía—. Quiero hablar, y ya.

—Eso estamos haciendo —enarcó una ceja.

Sintió ganas de coger un cigarrillo y relajarse con aquella satisfactoria sensación. Pero de alguna forma, se le antojaba más terminar lo que no había ni empezado en el baño de la cabaña de los Akimichi.

—Estoy cansada, Shikadai. ¿Crees que es justo andar al culo de Himawari, luego besarnos y liarnos, para después volver a estar detrás de ella? —reclamó la de lentes, tratando de levantarse del sofá, pero fue detenida por él mismo con las manos a sus costados.

—¿Justo?... ¿En qué mundo andas, Sarada? Supiste desde un inicio que estoy enamorado de Hima, y no te debo fidelidad —espetó con una mueca, como si pronunciar la palabra fuese una ridiculez—. No somos nada, ese era el acuerdo.

Tras unos segundos de falta de palabras, fue empujado por el pecho, terminando contra la mesa de té mientras la pelinegra se sentaba mejor.

—Entonces no quiero seguir ese acuerdo —masculló con una frialdad característica de ella, arrugando la nariz. Le hubiese parecido adorable, en una situación distinta.

Analizó lo que la chica acababa de decir con una mueca. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de procesar sus palabras acordemente.

—No... —masculló, parpadeando vaias veces. Quiso acercarse, pero el contacto físico en ese tipo de momentos no era lo suyo, ni lo de Sarada. En eso eran como dos gotas de agua—... Todo iba bien, ¿Por qué dejarlo hasta aquí?

—¿Todo iba bien...? ¿Por quién me tomas, Shikadai? —musitó impávida, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Crees que es digno de mí andar detrás de ti para cuando se te antoje usarme? Es culpa mía, ¿No? Ese era el acuerdo y yo lo acepté.

Desistió de intentar defenderse, porque no había forma. Aunque ella aceptó, y eso era suficiente como para callar sus quejas, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Como si caminara sobre un piso frágil y quebradizo, se sentó a su lado, temiendo por una mala respuesta.

Pero no llegó. Fue fácil sentarse junto a ella, y también posad su mano sobre su húmeda mejilla. Aún así su piel se sentía tan fresca y suave sobre su ruda mano.

—Sabes que no te veo de esa forma. Eres mi... amiga, supongo —trató de explicarse, a pesar de todo lo que le costaba—, no un objeto. Quizás en un inicio era mi idea principal, y esperaba que tú me vieras de esa misma forma, pero realmente te aprecio.

La Uchiha solo yacía cabizbaja, con sus manos temblando sobre su regazo. Al menos sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando.

—Entiendo si quieres terminar esto, y no quiero rogarte pero... No me dejes —suspiró, lamentándose ser tan patético. Pero era mejor serlo que seguir perdiendo cosas por no abrir la boca.

Ella subió su seria mirada, aquella oscura vista tras lentes rojos. Eran un hermoso par de ojos escondidos tras un accesorio innecesario, que no dudó en retirar delicadamente para después besarla plácidamente.

Movió sus labios al compás de los suyos, disfrutando del suave roce de su mano contra su mejilla. Con su mano libre la atrajo hacia sí, maldiciendo por no haberse quedado en ese baño sin preocuparse por Boruto.

—... No. Quiero irme.

Mordió su labio inferior al separarse. Se veía tan ruda allí en sus brazos, y eso le gustaba, porque sabía que por muy débil que se viera en ocasiones era capaz de abrirlo en dos como una cañería industrial si se atrevía a lastimarla.

Pero acababa de hacerlo, o eso le había dejado entrever, y ella seguía allí. Quizás no era tan problemática como creía.

Se inclinó sobre su costado, mirando un jarrón en la mesita de al lado. Había varios lirios allí, bien acomodados y regados. Le gustaban las flores, le hacían sentirse en casa. Desde niño había amado el bosque de su clan.

Tomó una de ellas, apretándola entre sus dedos. Se veía fresca y bien cuidada, y no dudó en dársela a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Sarada enarcó una ceja, mirando la flor con curiosidad mientras la tomaba lentamente.

—Una... flor... —sonrió progresivamente, relajando sus facciones para luego reír—. ¿En serio, Nara? Qué anticuado eres.

—Ugh... Trato de ser caballeroso, Sarada... Deja de reírte, eres cruel... —sonrió, reprimiendo una corta risa de su parte—. Qué problemático.

Tras unos pocos segundo se guardó su risa, mirando el lirio entre sus dedos con una intacta sonrisa, que luego se ensanchó y fue dirigida hacia él.

—Qué florecita terminaste siendo, llorón... —suspiró la Uchiha, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa hacia ella y remedando—: "No me dejes..."

—Deja de burlarte... problemático —refutó, siendo después besado por la kunoichi.

¿A qué sabían sus labios? Pensó la Uchiha. Definitivamente, a nicotina, menta y un sabor adictivo que era incapacidad de determinar. De alguna u otra forma, era imposible separarse.

Se afincó contra ella, haciéndola pegar su espalda contra el sofá. Solo quería estar así, sobre ella, disfrutando de sus besos y de la suavidad de su pálido piel.

Dejó el lirio sobre la mesa, introduciendo sus finas manos bajo la camiseta gris del joven ANBU. Su pecho estaba bien definido, y pasar la yema de sus dedos por aquellas líneas de músculo era más que excitante.

Admiraba su palidez, sus rasgos elegantes, su figura tan curvea que lo hacía perder el control de su entrepierna como jamás le había pasado.

¿Cómo terminó fijándose en una mujer tan problemática como esa? Seria, silenciosa, agraz, abrasiva, burlona, cruel... Podía dar adjetivos todo el día, pero al final era imposible describir correctamente a Sarada Uchiha.

Y sí, eso le gustaba.

—Ahora no, llorón —terminó sonriendo de aquella forma tan prepotente, separándose de sus labios.

Solo pudo gruñir al serle negada aquella maravilla, de disfrutar el sabor de sus lápiz labial rojo escarlata, que hacía resaltar su pequeña pero carnosa boca. Era lo único que necesitaba Sarada para resaltar su rostro, no necesitaba accesorios estruendosamente femeninos.

Abrió más sus ojos al verla sacar de sus medias ninja una caja muy familiar para él y un encendedor de plata. Ante él estaba una pequeña caja de cigarros, de distinta marca que los suyos pero cigarros a fin de cuentas.

—No me digas que te hice una adicta.

—Puede ser, pero a otras cosas —musitó ella despreocupadamente, sacando un par para tenderle uno. El otro se quedó entre sus dientes, siendo encendido en un rápido movimiento.

Era excitante verla con ese aspecto de rebelde sin causa, dando caladas con una expresión de indiferencia mientras él seguía sobre ella deseando más que un beso.

Se sentó, reposando el peso en sus rodillas mientras le arrebataba el encendedor para prender su cigarro.

.

.

Pasaron horas en esa posición, ambos acostados y apretados en el sofá, fumando y escuchando música en la radio, una extraña melodía indie que la hacía sentirse hipnotizada, como si se hubiese drogado por segunda vez en su vida con hongos.

¿Qué le gustaba de Shikadai? Durante toda su vida tuvo que aprender a ser perfecta, educada y de buen comportamiento. Era la heredera Uchiha, la única, debía rescatar el nombre de su clan y poder alcanzar las expectativas de ser hija de dos sennins.

La idea de ser libre y poderse divertir nunca estuvo en sus planes. Era imposible; de alguna forma, Shikadai le brindaba esas ganas de vivir, de ser genuina y despreocuparse de todo.

Era una sensación espléndida que jamás había probado, y le encantaba. Sentirse deseada, sentir que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, darle una patada a las responsabilidades y por fin disfrutar de no ser solo una kunoichi poderosa, sino una adolescente que podía pasarla bien.

Quizás debía despreocuparse más.

—¿Vas a irte hoy también? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, pasando su labio inferior por la piel de su cuello—. Si te vas planeo ir a casa de mis padres a cenar y disculparme, no debí irme así de la barbacoa.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un buen hijo responsable de sus actos?

—Desde que mi madre es Sabaku no Temari, la más cruel kunoichi —torció una sonrisa. No necesitaba decir que amaba y admiraba a su madre, eso pudo notarlo en su mirada al nombrarla.

—Conocí a tu madre. Es una mujer algo... —ladeó la cabeza, acariciando los cabellos que se escapaban de su perfecta coleta— Intimidante.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Shikadai. Se sentía placentero su aliento rozar su cuello de esa forma. Aún olía a cenizas.

—¿Sarada Uchiha, intimidada? Hubiese pagado por verlo... Uhm... —repartió un par de besos en su clavícula, para luego mirarla—. No te juzgo, mamá es capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

—Idiota —masculló, algo pensativa—. De hecho... Detrás de todo eso, se ve que es una buena persona, igual que tu papá. ¿No eres adoptado?

Shikadai volvió a reír, esta vez entredientes. Se veía mucho mejor cuando no tenía esa mueca de pereza en su cara, como siempre.

—Creo que la pregunta es algo tonta, Sarada. Mamá no es hiel todo el tiempo... Sí, tiene su carácter, pero siempre fue una madre muy dulce —sonrió, algo perdido en sus memorias—. Recuerdo que no dejó de llamarme "príncipe" hasta que se lo pedí, y aún así siguió haciéndolo frente a mis amigos.

—¿Príncipe? —se mofó, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con algo de burla—. Creo que tengo que agradecerle a tu madre, ya sé cómo decirte de ahora en adelante.

Bufó, delineando con su mano la cintura enmarcada por el vestido de la chica. Pasó luego su mano por su pierna, jugando con el filo de sus medias ninja.

—Mujer problemática...

—No te quejes, príncipe —volvió a burlarse ante el visible fastidio del Nara—. Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, no. Tengo que irme, pero solo porque quiero que seas responsable y visites a tus padres.

Entrecerró los ojos, con una mueca de molestia al verla levantarse, pero sin detenerla. Debía ducharse, bien para quitarse la calentura que aquella mujer molesta le había dejado, y el aroma a cigarrillo que si llegaba a las fosas nasales de su madre le haría ganarse un capón y un jalón de orejas.

—Ugh, problemático. Supongo que es mejor que lo haga —resopló con un quejido, levantándose también—. ¿Vas a dejar la flor que te regalé?

Una media sonrisa algo torcida se formó en sus labios, todos manchados de labial producto de sus besos. También debía limpiarse al ducharse, por si se lo había pegado.

La miró tomar la flor, para luego dirigirse aún empapada hacia la puerta.

.

.

N/A: Ay, amé escribir este capítulo, más que todo porque es puro fluff y drama, y también porque me gustó profundizar cómo se siente Sarada al respecto de su educación y familia.

No sé, Sarada me da la apariencia de intentar ser perfecta y madura. Como si se presionara a serlo. Y como he visto que nadie le da ese enfoque, yo sí quise hacerlo.

Encima me inspiró a crear otro fanfic ShikaSara con la temática de dos adolescentes hormonales de fachada perfecta divirtiéndose juntos a escondidas. Probablemente lo escriba hoy o mañana y lo lleve a la par que Nicotina y Tradiciones.

Creo que me estoy obsesionando con la pareja.

Y pues en el próximo capítulo se viene el Shikatema que no hubo en este, y pronto aparecerán mis bebés Shinki, Yodo y Araya, porque los amo mucho y nadie los incluye asdf.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.~


End file.
